Pokemon Idol!
by Furyfur
Summary: All Hell will break loose when our good friend Pachirisu hosts the first ever: Pokemon Idol! Vote for Plusle and Minun, Nidorina, Trapinch, Mawile, Pikachu and band, or Jigglypuff! Flames welcome!
1. Welcome!

**Pokemon Idol!**

A/N: If I owned Pokemon or any of these songs, I would be rich and famous and would publish a book instead of writing on FanFiction. Flames are welcome as long as they're in reviews. Also, for the record, this isn't just songs. It has funny dialogue as well, so don't hit the back button just yet. A shorter song would probably be a funny one, so check out the lyrics just in case. Especially the short ones. R&R and vote!

I actually do own a few songs. The ones with the stars in the first line of the lyrics my friends and me do, in fact, own.

As the camera from the back of the studio drew into the poorly lighted stage, a single spotlight shown on a Pachirisu. She had a microphone tucked neatly in her white paws, a pink tiara signifying her singing career, and a frilly pink bow on her tail.

"Hello, humans and Pokemon alike! We're here to show you the best and worst viewing segments you could ever see! We call it, Pokemon Idol! I'm your adorable and always happy host, Pachirisu! I have no criminal record, I promise! I'm here because I won last year's idol!"

A man's voice echoed around the quiet studio. "There was no 'last year's idol!'"

Pachirisu's adorable face turned angry, and she grabbed a viewer's popcorn right out of the crowd and chucked it at the man. "SHUT IT!!!"

"Ow!" he said. A Girafarig stood up and rubbed his eye with a hoof. "My eye!"

Recovering her lost politeness, Pachirisu's smile returned as she fluffed out her fur. "I apologize for that short interruption," she said in her sweet, bell-toned voice. "We'll be continuing now. These are my always reliable and never a pain co-hosts, Cherrim and the always sexy Grovile!"

Cherrim looked sweetly and happily out into the crowd. "Hello, hello! I was a runner-up in last year's idol!"

All the men fainted.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Grovile. I was also a runner-up," Grovile said, his voice cool and calm.

All the women fainted.

"Yep, they just never get old with the sexiness…and, and the fainting…" Pachirisu laughed with obvious jealously in her voice. "Remember me? Pachirisu? The _winner_?"

Some Kricketot started to talk about how awesome Grovile looked.

"Cut it out, Kricketot!"

It stopped.

"Well then…" Pachirisu grumbled. "Allow me to introduce our contestants! Trapinch!"

The spotlight, much to Pachirisu's disliking, moved away from her and onto Trapinch. "Hello, great to be here! I just flew in from a hole in the earth and boy, are my arms broken!"

Aside from his lame joke, Trapinch received many cheers. Pachirisu signaled for the spotlight and the camera to move back on her. At once, the cheering stopped.

Before Pachirisu could announce the next contestant, the spotlight moved away from her once again and onto Cherrim.

"Our next contestant is the guitarist, Pikachu, and his band of the drummer, Turtwig, and the bass player, Piplup!"

Pikachu grabbed the microphone on the stand he had sternly recommended, claiming the introduction "would be good for his band's image."

"I'm here to bring that good old rock and roll you all love!" Pikachu screamed. Everyone covered his or her ears as the microphone screeched. After this, the viewers all cheered louder than they did Trapinch.

"May the beat move your soul and keep you rocking until you can't rock any longer!" Turtwig shouted. More cheering.

"WORLD PEACE!" Piplup yelled into the microphone.

Nothing.

In the midst of the silence, the back of the studio was full of whispering.

"Get the camera back on her!"

"Take it away, hurry up!"

"No, no, put it on Grovile!"

"I need a drink…"

Finally, the awkward moment was over and the spotlight shown on Grovile. He used the light to his advantage very well. He moved in such a way to show off his _beautiful leafy fans_. All the females and even some of the male cheered all while he was speaking.

"Our next contestant, the lovely Mawile!" he shouted rather quietly and smoothly.

Mawile stood quiet proudly on the stages. The cheering at once stopped. Mawile looked angry.

_It sure is a good thing these viewer jerks agreed to cheer for me in trade for these idiotic backstage passes they hand out for getting in. How lame. _Mawile thought to herself.

The cheering rose right back up again. Cherrim shot Pachirisu a confused glance, and Pachirisu shrugged, but smiled. It was finally her turn to get the spotlight back on her again, and the next contestants were her favorites.

But unfortunately for her, the spotlight moved back onto Cherrim again.

"Hey, what's the big, fat idea? I thought I was the host! These guys are the _co-hosts_, _co-hosts_!" Pachirisu yelled, jumping up and down.

Cherrim smiled her sweet smile she was famous for. "I have the utmost pleasure to introduce our favorite, favorite contestants, Plusle and Minun as a pair!" she said with a happy ring in her voice.

The crowd, this time, didn't cheer for Cherrim, but the complete and utter awesomeness that this magical and stupendous pair contained. As the spotlight hit them, they both leaned to opposite sides of each other with their arms locked and one foot kicked up in the air. They both gave the viewers their best "show business" smile. The crowd went wild for their sheer talent, charm, and grace on the stage.

"Wow…" Pachirisu murmured under her breath, taking in the cheers of the crowd.

"That's so not fair!" Mawile pouted. "They got a cheerier cheer than I did!"

The spotlight switch back to Grovile, as Pachirisu's shouts about lethal force fired up in the background. "Now…" Grovile said calmly, winking at his fangirls. "I'd like to welcome the charming Jigglypuff!"

The crowd's screeches started back up again. Jigglypuff got the spotlight, and waved at them all. "I love seeing all of your bright and smiling faces!" Jigglypuff said, beaming with pride.

Finally, the spotlight moved back to Pachirisu, signifying the introductions were complete. Alas, Pachirisu wasn't happy yet, because of what she had to say for the time that she did have the spotlight.

"Alrighty-O. I'll hand it over to Cherrim and Grovile to explain the rules," she grumbled, losing her happy, eager personality.

"Thank you, thank you, Pachirisu!" Cherrim giggled. "Come on now, just because we're loved by all doesn't mean you're not loved too! We still love you!"

"Humph."

Grovile ignored them. "Each Pokemon will sing to his or her choice of songs. You, the FanFiction readers, will vote for who moves on. We must ask all of you, however, that you enter the name of the person you do NOT want to win. We are voting against people, not for them."

Cherrim jumped out of her seat, letting her hyperactive instinct take over. "We're not, not going easy on you if you vote for people! Vote against them! It makes life a whole, whole lot easier for the person counting the votes! That'd be Pachirisu."

"Humph."

"Pachirisu will die if you don't listen!" Cherrim yelled, absolutely serious.

"Actually," Grovile corrected. "She'll just count your vote against that person and move on."

"The winner moves on the next season, and the loser sucks like garbage!" Cherrim continued. "We will also have pointless games being played in-between songs! Back over to you, Pachirisu!"

"Thanks, I think," Pachirisu said, trying to get back into TV mode. At once, she smiled again. "First up is…"

A loud crash was heard in the back.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

"But we never…"

"Can it, gramps, I got that spot fair and square!"

"Miss, you need to…"

"I said shut up!"

"But you have to check in at the…"

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to dust my hooves. Where's the stage?"

"You're standing on it, Miss."

"Oh. I'm here, everyone!"

There was complete silence in the studio. The spotlight shown to the voice and revealed a small Nidorina, a perfect shade of blue with a pink bow by one ear. She turned, showing bright blue eyes and a small nose only an angel could smell with. She seemed beautiful…until she opened her mouth.

"HELLOOOOOO, EVERYONE! Nidorina is here to sing for you!"

Her voice resembled a bird's screech, knocking a few people out of their chairs and causing another few people to get cancer just by listening to her voice.

"Nidorina will be joining us," Pachirisu said, losing all expression. "Our first contestant to sing is Trapinch. He's going to wow us all today with "Ice Ice Baby.""

Trapinch strutted over to the microphone on the four short legs as the crowd cheered. "Thank you, everyone! I'm singing to support the Save the Parrots charity!"

"THANK YOU!!!" a Chatot in the crowd yelled. "I love you, Trapinch!"

Trapinch smiled and began to sing:

_Yo VIP let's kick it_

Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby

_  
All right stop collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop yo I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
Dance go rush to the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it you better gain weight  
You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

Ice Ice Baby vanilla

_Ice Ice Baby vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby vanilla_

Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in and the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin' in my 5.0  
With my rag-top down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby waving just to say hi  
Did you stop no I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
The block was dead  
Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghini's  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls  
Gunshots rang out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine all I heard were shells  
Falling on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car slammed on the gas  
Bumpet to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene you know what I mean  
They passed me up confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby vanilla

_Ice Ice Baby vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby vanilla_

Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade slice like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast other DJs say damn  
If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while Shay revolves it

Ice Ice Baby vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby (oh-oh) vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby vanilla ice 

_  
Yo man let's get out of here  
Word to your mother  
Ice Ice Baby too cold  
Ice Ice Baby too cold too cold_

_Ice Ice Baby too cold too cold  
Ice Ice Baby_

The crowd's cheers roared once more. The spotlight went back to Pachirisu, whose face was strained from practicing her smile in the mirror while Trapinch performed.

"Okay, everyone, that was an amazing aspect of talent! Let's go to our judges!"

"Four out of five stars," Cherrim said.

"I have to agree. Four stars," Grovile smirked.

"Really? I give it three and a half stars," Pachirisu said, proclaiming her spot as the third judge.

"Boo!"

"Screw you, Pachirisu!"

Pachirisu ignored their shouts of hatred. "It's time for one of those 'pointless games' Cherrim mentioned. We call it: The lame song contest!"

"BOO!!!"

"Aw, come on!" the Girafarig in the crowd yelled.

"I could pay you to shut up but you still wouldn't do it, would you???" Pachirisu shouted at him, hurling another bucket of popcorn.

"Oww! My other eye!"

"Bottom line: The one with the lamest song wins!" Pachirisu shouted, losing her patience. "The three contestants playing are Mawile, Plusle and Minun, and Nidorina! First up is Mawile!"

"A lame song contest?" Mawile shouted angrily. "This can't be good for ratings! I want to look better than that!"

"Just sing your song!" Pachirisu shouted, fur fluffing up.

Mawile searched her mind for a song. "Well, if it has to be anything, it might as well be about personal hygiene…"

_*I like to brush my teeth every day  
It helps to keep the cavities away  
'Cause when they're slimy and brown  
And I'm wearing a frown  
I brush my teeth three times a day!_

"Let's go to our judges on a scale of one-to-five lameness!"

"Four, four and a half!" Cherrim said cheerfully.

"Four," Grovile said plainly.

"That's a five, right there!" Pachirisu laughed, mocking Mawile. Mawile started to fume. "Okay, next up are Plusle and Minun!"

"We're so gonna win!" Plusle cheered, happy for being in the contest.

"I shouldn't have let you choose the song!" Minun groaned, face-palming.

Moving their eagerness to the same level, Plusle and Minun started their lame song.

_Do you like waffles?  
Yeah we like waffles!  
Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah we like pancakes!  
Do you like French toast?  
Yeah we like French toast!  
Do-Do-Da-Do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Do-Do-Da-Do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!  
_

_Do you like waffles?  
Yeah we like waffles!  
Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah we like pancakes!  
Do you like French toast?  
Yeah we like French toast!  
Do-Do-Da-Do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Do-Do-Da-Do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!  
_

"And on the scale of one, one to five in lameness, that would be a two," Cherrim said, pouting. "I do, in fact, love waffles."

"No, that's a three and a half right there," Grovile said, arms crossed.

"Three!" Pachirisu said. "Now, it's Nidorina!"

"BOO!"

"You suck!" the Girafarig screamed.

"Shut it, already!" Pachirisu commanded, throwing more popcorn.

"Ow! My spleen!"

"I don't have a lame song, but I do have this!" Nidorina screeched in place of her regular voice.

_Wanna learn how to tie your shoes?  
It's a very easy thing to do  
Sit on down and I'll give you the scoop  
What's that?  
It's called a loop-de-loop  
You gotta put laces in each hand  
Go over and under again  
Take your loop-de-loop and pull  
And your shoes are lookin' cool_

You go:  
Over and back  
Left to right  
Loop-de-loop and  
You pull 'em tight  
Like bunny ears  
Or a Christmas bow  
Lace 'em up  
And you're ready to go

Take your loop-de-loop and pull  
And your shoes are lookin' cool!

"I give, give that a four," Cherrim said.

"Four and a half," Grovile said, causing more cheers from the crowd.

"Four and a half. I agree with Grovile," Pachirisu said, halting the cheers with the evil sound of her voice.

"You're only saying that because you like Grovile!" Cherrim cheered.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"You two are acting like children," Grovile said without the slightest hint of anger or frustration. Silence.

"Um…" Pachirisu tried to get back into show mode. "Okay…Now we shall announce the winner!"

Cherrim and Pachirisu huddled around Grovile, since he wouldn't move from that spot if you paid him. After discussing, they broke the huddle. "The winner of the lame song contest is…" Pachirisu started. "…The amazing duet of Plusle and Minun!"

The audience roared at this result, and Plusle gripped Minun in a giant bear hug. Mawile sat bitter in the corner.

"Congratulations, Plusle! Minun! You both win free tickets to the best winter camp ever!!"

"Yay! Now we can go to winter camp!" Plusle cheered.

"Awww, now she gets to drag me to winter camp!" Minun groaned, face-palming.

"I thought you wanted to go to winter camp, Minun?" Plusle asked him, dropping her head to his level.

"I said I wanted to go to Vermont."

"What's the difference???" Plusle asked, joking around.

"I don't know why I put up with this…"

"And also…" Cherrim continued. "You two are also, also invincible! Which means if anyone tries to vote you off this episode, his or her vote won't count!"

"Good for us!"

"Really," Minun grumbled, getting annoyed. "Just let me do the talking."

"I totally, totally don't agree with Minun!" Cherrim shouted angrily, defending Plusle.

"Well, you need to shut up as well," Pachirisu grumbled.

Cherrim turned red and ran out of the room, sobbing. "Wait, Cherrim, I…" she started, guilt creeping up on her. Pachirisu turned to see that all of the audience was staring at her. "What???"

"You only did that to her because you like me," Grovile said smartly.

"Do not!"

"I don't have time for this."

"DO NOT!" Pachirisu jumped and landed on her back, throwing a tantrum. "Do not, do not, do not, do not, do not!"

Grovile smirked. "It's really amazing what I do to women. Next, for our serious songs, are Pikachu and his band."

"Call us The Ketchum Experience!"

"What?" Grovile raised his eyebrow.

Turtwig slapped his sticks together. "We're the Ketchum Experience now!"

"I'm Pikachu, for rock!"

"I'm Turtwig, for rhythm!"

"I'm Piplup, for WORLD PEACE!"

"Drop it, Piplup," Pikachu snapped.

Turtwig started slapping his sticks together. "One, two, one two three four!"

_Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this_

My, my, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

I told you homeboy ( can't touch this)  
Yeah, that's how we living and you know (can't touch this)  
Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (can't touch this)

Fresh new kicks, advance  
You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance  
So move, outta your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rolling, hold on  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall them back  
Let 'em know, that you're too much  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

Yo, I told you (can't touch this)  
Why you standing there, man? (can't touch this)  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (can't touch this)

Give me a song, or rhythm  
Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now, they know  
You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show  
That's hype, and tight  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape, to learn  
What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts? Legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit

That's word because you know...

Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time!

Go with the funk, it is said  
That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair  
This is it, for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Move, slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump

Yeah... (can't touch this)  
Look, man (can't touch this)  
You better get hype, boy, because you know (can't touch this)  
Ring the bell, school's back in (can't touch this)

Break it down! Stop, Hammer time!  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this

Break it down! (Nice pants, Hammer) Stop, Hammer time!

Every time you see me  
The Hammer's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
With others making records that just don't hit  
I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay  
It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"  
And the rest can go and play

Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this

_  
_"Two and a half, because I don't, don't like rap music," Cherrim said sternly.

"When did you get back???" Pachirisu asked.

"During the performance."

"I give it four and a half stars, because I used that song in my season of Pokemon Idol," Grovile said, showing off, making girls faint. Again. All the people who had gotten cancer by Nidorina's voice were magically cured.

"You kidding me? Five stars," Pachirisu said surely. "Now, our next little game is trivia! Everyone is playing, and there is only one question. You ready, contestants?"

"Yeah!"

"Kill me…"

"Okay, you're question is…Who wrote "U Can't Touch This," AKA, the song the Ketchum Experience just played."

"Um…"

"Hm…"

"Hello?" Pachirisu asked, dumbfounded. "It may be the easiest question known to mankind! Anyone???"

"Brittany Spears?"

"3Oh!3?"

"No, no, it was Michael Jackson."

"Daniel Curtis Lee!"

"He didn't write it!"

"I got it! Katy Perry!"

"No, it's not her."

"Maybe it was her cat?"

"Yeah, yeah! What was its name…?"

"Kitty Purry!"

"It was Kitty Purry, Pachirisu."

"For the love of all that is sugary," Pachirisu shouted. "It was…"

"MC Hammer!" Pikachu shouted.

"YES!" Pachirisu shouted.

"It was MC Hammer's cat!"

"What??? No!!!" Pachirisu shouted. "Never mind, the prize goes to Pikachu and his band."

"Cool!" Pikachu shouted. "But call us the Ke—"

"Fine, the Ketchum Experience. Can we please get a move on???"

"Do we get invincibility?" Piplup asked eagerly.

"Shut up, Piplup," Pikachu said to her. "You're a girl. You're supposed to let the guys do the talking."

"No, you do not get invincibility."

"What???"

"The first game gives invincibility, the second game gives you minus five votes against you. So, if five people vote you off, you won't have any people vote you off," Pachirisu said, hiding her smirk.

"Oh. That's still good, right?" Piplup offered.

"I told you to let us do the talking!"

Pachirisu pulled the microphone closer as the Ketchum Experience continued to bicker. "As we move on, the next—"

_**"ATTENTION POKEMON FANS! THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE POKEMON ANIME, ASH KETCHUM, HAS DROWNED IN THE SEA OF GALILEE WHILE BRINGING FRANCHENSENCE TO HIS MASTER, GIOVANNI."**_

__"Dang…" Pachirisu said, annoyed. "Ash sure drowns a lot."

A random Ash fangirl popped out of the crowd. "Ash drowned???"

~_Oh no! Random Ash Fangirl fainted! Are you sure you would like to continue?~_

Pachirisu blinked. "O…Kay. Now, Mawile shows off her song!"

"Remember, kids under the age of thirteen, I'm Mawile, and I'm a great role model!" she shouted.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like, so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

"Four stars. I liked, liked it," Cherrim chanted.

"One and a half stars," Grovile said, getting bored of this.

"I say three and a half stars. That was really good, Mawile!" Pachirisu offered.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't need to hear it from you," Mawile growled. She smiled again and looked right in the camera. "Vote for Mawile! I can see L.A. now…"

"We're going to do something else instead of a game. We're interviewing the contestants! The questions I'm asking them are: Why do you want to win? How are you spending the money? How well do you think you'll do in the competition? Let's hear their answers!" Cherrim shouted into the microphone.

Trapinch was asked first. "Hello, I'm Trapinch! I want to win so I can become well known before I can kick off my comedy career! I'll help endangered animals with the prize money if I win! I think I'll do pretty well in the competition, because people know I'm in it to have fun and for a good cause!"

Next, the Ketchum Experience. Pikachu was answering questions for them. "We wanna win because this world deserves some more good, old-fashion rock and roll! And rhythm! Not so much world peace, though…Spend the prize money??? I like knowing we have money, so I'll never spend it! We're totally gonna win! Because rock gets to the soul!"

Mawile was next. She answered her questions with big, lovably puppy-dog eyes and an innocent look. "I want to win because then, I could do so many things for this world! I could offer talent for those in need of excitement and I could feed the needy with the prize money! I think I'll do well in the competition, but everyone else deserves it much more than me! Especially Nidorina! She has the heart of a champion! Vote for Nidorina!"

Plusle and Minun were asked next. They answered their questions with bright smiles, holding hands. "We want to win because we really and truly believe we have talent!" Plusle cheered.

"If we won, we'd use the prize money to move to the Hoenn region to see our mom. You see, a bad human took her away from us. We haven't seen her since we were babies. We want to show her how much we love her!" Minun whispered, slowly and tearfully. Plusle automatically broke down crying.

"Mama, mama, I miss you…" she wept.

Minun patted her head. "It's okay, Plusle…"

Next was Jigglypuff, who was smiling as hard as she could. "I want to win because Jigglypuff are supposed to have talent, so I want to prove I have talent just like my sisters! If I win, I'm going to donate to charity with the money! I think I have pretty good odds, because I'm a Jigglypuff!"

After the interviews, Cherrim was crying in the corner, and Pachirisu was patting her back while rolling her eyes. "P-Plusle and Minun's st-story is so, s-s-s-so sad…"

"By the way, everyone!" Pachirisu said cheerfully into the microphone. "We have a little behind-the-scenes look at Plusle and Minun during Mawile's song."

The video turned on.

**Plusle was standing next to Minun, singing cheerfully as Minun looked irritated.**

*****_**I like chicken nuggets  
Chicken nuggets like me  
I like worms  
Worms like chicken nuggets  
Chicken nuggets like me!**_

**"Hey, look!" Plusle shouted to Minun, pointing at the camera. "There's a camera pointing **_**right at us**_**!"**

Minun looked frantically at the camera and pointed to Plusle. "She made me do it!"

The video then ended, along with laughs from the crowd.

Pachirisu nodded slowly in victory as Cherrim continued to weep all over her tail. "Next up is Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff bounced onto the stage and pulled out her microphone. "Thank you for coming to see me today, everyone! I'd like to thank my sister, Wigglytuff, for inspiring me to become a singer!" Then, Jigglypuff lifted her microphone and started to sing.

_I saw him dancin there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin strong  
Playin my favorite song  
An I could tell it wouldnt be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin_

I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That dont matter, he said,  
cause its all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An next we were movin on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin

I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An well be movin on  
An singin that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin

I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me

After her song, every Pokemon in the entire viewing audience was sleeping deeply in their seats. Jigglypuff stared at them. "Wh-Wh…"

"I'm sorry, Jigglypuff," Pachirisu apologized, pulling out her earplugs. "But you managed to put everyone asleep with a rock and roll song. That's really going to hurt your score."

Jigglypuff put on her "angry face." She popped the top off her microphone and dashed into the crowd, scribbling her pen over their faces. Cherrim and Grovile were also asleep, so she ran over to them as well. After screwing up Cherrim's appearance, she pondered for a moment to think whether or not she should draw on Grovile. It seemed like a terrible waste of hotness, so she gave him a pat on the head and continued ruining the images of the nonworthy.

Pachirisu smiled to herself, enjoying this, when she felt a startling tap on the shoulder. She turned. "Oh, Nidorina. What is it?"

Nidorina looked sad and hurt. "Well, you guys forgot me in the interviews…"

Pachirisu looked surprised and at the same time guilty. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry…We'll do it now. Does that make you feel any better?"

"No."

"Great, then roll the camera at us," she said to the cameraman.

"Nidorina looked up to the camera with longing eyes. "I want to win because everyone thinks I'm terrible, but I know that I can do good if I tried. I'd use the money to buy food for my family of six."

"You have a family of six?"

"Yes. Two Nidoran, my brother Nidorino, my mom Nidoqueen, and my father Nidoking. And me, of course."

"Ah…I see."

"I think my odds of winning are pretty crappy because of my voice, but really, my singing voice is better than this."

"O-Oh…" Pachirisu stammered. "You have a pretty sad story there…"

"Guess so."

"…"

"…"

"PACHIRISU LIKES GROVILE, PACHIRISU LIKES GROVILE!!!" Cherrim shouted.

"EARTH TO CHERRIM, SO DOES EVERY FEMALE IN THE POKEMON WORLD!!!" Pachirisu screamed back. Smoothing out her ruffled fur, she turned back to the camera and smiled sweetly. "Our next contestant is Nidorina!"

Nidorina walked solemly up to the stage microphone as people continued to throw rocks and fruit. And angry cats. And dead bodies. And "Vote for Mawile" signs they pulled off the street. Nidorina delfected a dead giraffe with her hoof and started to speak. "Hello, this is Nidorina. This is a song called "Anything but Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne. I've practiced it for a long time, so I hope you like it."

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Pachirisu stared in awe. Nidorina had sung it in such a beautiful voice that someone may've called Avril Lavigne during her performance to knock her out of business. "That, erm, was…gorgeous, Nidorina," she said slowly, still dumbfounded.

"Thank you," Nidorina croaked. Now that she had sung the whole thing, her voice was twice as crackly as before.

"Alright, everyone!" Pachirisu shouted, thrilled for the last performance. "This is our last performance of the episode, so you need to remember to vote! Here's our last act…PLUSLE AND MINUN!"

The crowd went wild as the pair ran up to the microphone, arms still locked. They both leaned into it and shouted "Pokemon Idol rules!"

The crowd wailed as Plusle and Minun broke into song and dance.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  


_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

"Let's hear it for Plusle and Minun!" Pachirisu shouted, cheering or them as well. "Grovile, recap please!"

"Sure thing, Pachirisu," Grovile said calmly, winking at Pachirisu. Pachirisu held back a huge blush, but it was too obvious. Everyone cheered for Grovile. "Here's the recap, everyone: You, the FanFiction readers, will vote for who is eliminated! Remember to vote for the person you want eliminated, not the person you want to win. Plusle and Minun have invincibilty this episode, which means they have a gaurenteed spot for next episode. The Ketchum Experience has, other than a lame name, minus five votes against them. Until next time…"

"Rock on!" Cherrim, Pachirisu, and Grovile cheered.

As the show ended, the main lights turned on and the spotlight turned off. "Alright…" Pachirisu mumbled. "I'm going to the bar. Coming?"

"It was a good, good first episode," Cherrim offered. "But I'm worn out."

"Do you think the police will find you now that you put yourself on TV?" Grovile asked, obviously not looking for an answer.

"Maybe."

"Let's bail. I'm tired."

The threesome walked reluctantly out of the studio, turning off the lights as they did so. Mawile walked out of the shadows and opened a brown sack.

"You can come out now."

"What in the world???" Nidorina's voice whispered. "Are you trying to Pokenap me?"

"No, I just needed to talk to you," Mawile said in a low voice. "You sure have a lot of talent, Nidorina, and it's obvious that I do too," Mawile said 'modestly.' "If we were to form an alliance, we could be unstoppable! I could take you to the final two with me. Plusle and Minun are crazy-talented, so we'll need to watch out for them. What do you say? I could work well."

"But…Wait. If we both make it to the final two, who will win?"

"I'll let you win, as long as I get first runner-up."

"Can I really trust you to do that?"

"That's your problem. If you don't trust me, I'll just take that gullable little Pikachu to win."

Nidorina jumped out of the sack. "No, no! I'll do it, I'll do it!"

**Later…You all know crazy things are going to happen, but feel free to sit there in suspense!**

Plusle walked into the bar just down the street from the studio and walked up to the drunken Pachirisu. "Pachi-chan, how was I supposed to know it was flamable?"

"Wha-*hic*-t?" Pachirisu snorted, drunk. Looking across the street, she could see that smoke was coming from the studio. "Huh…? WHAT THE HELL??? YOU BURNED DOWN THE STUDIO???"

Minun walked into the bar and grabbed Plusle. "Why is it that whenever I leave you alone for five minutes you always have to burn down a building???" he yelled. "Come on—We're going to your consulor."

As Plusle and Minun left, Pachirisu gazed at Grovile, who was sitting on the other side of the table. "You seem far away, Grovile…" she murmured, red-faced.

"You're really drunk, Pachirisu."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Whenever you say that, it means you are!"

Pachirisu got up and stumbled over to his side of the table and snuggled up against him. "There. You're not far away anymore."

"You've had your last drink for today, Pachirisu."

"Are you that interested in me, Grovile?"

"Eh?"

"Everyone mentions that I like you…Sometimes I wonder if they read my secret journal I keep under my nest."

"You have a secret journal under your nest?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going home. Don't get yourself killed, Pachirisu."

"I loooooove you, Grovile. Bye-Bye."

**Okay, if you see any obvious spelling mistakes at about the end, it's because my spellcheck turned off and I don't know how to turn it back on…=sob= So vote! Only against people! ~Furyfur**


	2. No Voting?

**Pokemon Idol!**

A/N: Are you ready??? Here we go! R&R! Or else I will strap you to a straight jacket! On chapters like these, R&R, but don't vote unless you haven't already. Also, I realized in the last chapter, I've been spelling "Grovyle" wrong. I fixed that this time, so sorry about that. If you're not sure about whom you voted for last time, you could also change it this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, everyone!" Nidorina shouted with her still-crackly voice, waving. "I bet you're all wondering why Pachirisu isn't here. Well, she's hiding in shame about something she said to Grovyle off-screen. And even if she wasn't, she's not supposed to be here anyway!"

The crowd looked confused. "You suck!" the Girafarig shouted.

"We'll all be sure to remind Pachirisu you said that!" Mawile shouted angrily, backing Nidorina up.

"Oh, darn it, I forgot they could do that…"

"This is how this chapter will work: There's no singing, but there sure will be a lot of drama! In-between the main chapters, we will be having some sort of meeting between the contestants. It's supposed to be hosted by the first Pokemon voted off, but since no one was voted off yet, I'll be hosting! No secrets kept here, everyone! Does anyone have something to say to start this episode off?"

Mawile raised her hand, calmly.

"Mawile?"

"I want to give a congrats to Plusle and Minun. You really sold it with the mother in Hoenn gag!" Mawile said, smiling.

Minun raised his eyebrow, and Plusle lost her happy smile, her mouth opening just slightly as she took a deep, silent breath. Instead of staring into everyone's eyes happily like she usually did, she averted her eyes to a crack in the ground. Inside, her sanity shattered and fell to thick shards of glass. What just happened? The rest of the contestants' eyes opened slightly.

"Plusle, you're really good at acting! But come on, I knew right away it was a joke. Sympathy is a fantastic way to get fans to vote for you! Oops…" Mawile covered her mouth and grinned, snickering. "I'm sorry, I just realized I'm saying this live!"

Nobody moved. Plusle's eyes filled up with tears, and she slowly lifted her eyes up from the ground straight into Mawile's eyes. "Do you think it's a joke?" she whispered.

"Sorry?"

Plusle walked a little closer. "Do you think it's a joke??" she boomed, her voice level suddenly shooting up. Mawile opened her mouth to answer, but Plusle cut her off. "That's insulting and disrespectable! How dare you say that about my family??"

Mawile held her ground, delivering a hard glare to Plusle. Plusle's mind snapped, and she leapt toward Mawile with Spark, covering Mawile in burns and shocking her severely. Plusle was now sitting on top of Mawile, who was lying on the ground as Plusle started to punch her in the jaw. When Mawile managed to sit up, her jaw was bent to the side.

"Try beating my singing with that!"

"Urrrgggh! You brat!" Mawile screeched. She flung the mouth on the back of her head to grab Plusle's head and hurl her backwards, knocking her on her back as well. Bleeding slightly, Plusle whimpered as she brought herself back up. Minun scampered over to Plusle, holding her back. Nidorina did the same for Mawile, who was fully prepared to keep fighting Plusle.

"You oversized Weedle!"

"I'll make you cringe so hard you'll be singing in the next episode with your lips glued together!"

Proving her words, Mawile broke away from Nidorina and jumped towards Plusle with Astonish. Minun, who was still in front of Plusle holding her back, took full brunt of the attack, and left Mawile twitching with sparks from his body, as Minun lay on the ground, flinching with fear. Plusle, Minun, and Mawile, steaming, jumped at each other and began to brawl. Smoke and dust filled up the room, along with screaming and yelling of attacks…

After a lot of screaming and flying fur, the smoke finally cleared, and all three of them were gone. The other contestants, who were watching the fight without much interest at all, looked left and right, wondering where they went. After the smoke cleared a bit more, a giant rip in the ground became visible.

"Why is it that every time I turn around…" Pikachu said, covering his head. "…there's always a giant hole in the ground???"

"I did that to get them to stop fighting!" Trapinch bragged.

"Good thing," Turtwig murmured. "Accept for the tiny little fact that now their one hundred feet underground. Other then that, you're the man."

"Cool!"

Pikachu used every amount of tolerance left in him to just roll his eyes and move on. "Well, can you get them back up?"

"Sure thing!" Trapinch said. "I was just kidding about that other thing, you know." Ignoring the raising eyebrows, he used Fissure once more and the ground lifted back up, carrying Minun, Plusle, and Mawile covered in bruises and down for the count.

Nidorina and Jigglypuff lifted all three of them and set them down on the couches. Piplup, Jigglypuff, and Nidorina grabbed fans and started to fan them until Mawile slowly came to.

"Uh…" she murmured, glancing over at Plusle. "You…You witch…"

"Why can't we just put aside our differences to make a better, safer, and cleaner environment for our children?" Piplup asked.

"…"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Piplup?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes?"

"You're speaking without my permission again."

"Sorry."

After a few more minutes, Minun woke up. Slowly afterwards, Plusle also regained consciousness.

Nidorina turned back around toward the camera. "Um…There you go, everyone! That's one topic covered!" she cheered. "Anyone else have something to say? Any cheaters to accuse of? Any alliances to admit about?"

Mawile decided not to speak up this time.

"Hm…I suppose I have something to say," Nidorina said, pondering. "Jigglypuff, do you think you'll move on to the next round? After all, you sang "I Love Rock 'N Roll" and put everyone except Pachirisu to sleep, and she was wearing earplugs."

"Holy crap, she was???" Jigglypuff yelled.

"Yes, but…I think she saw it coming, no offense."

"Oh…" Jigglypuff muttered. "I think I'm going to be voted off. I may have a good enough voice, but I'm a Jigglypuff, so no one can stay conscious enough to _hear _it."

"I think Jigglypuff has amazing talent that's going unrecognized!" Mawile announced. "I don't think that's fair! It's a stereotype!"

"No, it's not, it's my singing that puts them to sleep."

"Mawile, who do you think will be voted off?" Turtwig asked. "I think its Trapinch."

"Why?" a weak voice said, remaining unheard.

"I think it will be Trapinch as well."

"Trapinch," they all agreed.

"Why???" Trapinch shouted, flailing his tiny arms. "Jigglypuff was the only one who messed up!!"

"Plusle and Minun did very well," Pikachu commented.

"Thanks!" Plusle cheered. "I think Nidorina will win! She's a bit annoying, but her singing voice is great!"

"…?"

"Plusle, that's…." Minun grabbed Plusle by the mouth and tugged her back, shutting her up. "…not helping at all!"

"Thank you, Plusle, but it's obvious that most of the viewers support you!" Nidorina said happily, ignoring Plusle's previous comment completely.

"I hope the Pokemon who wins should deserve it, no matter what their goals or their style! We were put o this world to live and thrive, not to compete!" Piplup shouted, pouting a bit.

"…"

"Piplup?"

"I know, I know, sorry…"

"_We're _going to win!" Pikachu shouted. "I know so! I have faith in my team's talent, and there's no way even a legend win a golden voice box could beat us!"

"Ketchum Experience!!" Pikachu and Turtwig cheered. Piplup stayed quieter, but still cheered along with them.

"Yes, yes…" someone said. The threesome looked around. The other contestants were mumbling to each other, obviously hearing all they wanted to of the screaming rock and roll band.

"You can't just yell it any time like that!" Turtwig hissed. "It loses it's feeling!"

"Piplup's the one who's always screaming about world peace!" Pikachu whispered in response.

"Oh, sure, blame the Water Type!" Piplup growled.

"Okay…" Nidorina said, starting the conversation back up. "Anyone else?"

Nope.

"Okay then!" she cheered. "This concludes our episode of Pokemon Idol! Have you noticed that the '1' key and the lower case 'l' key look the same???"

"That's totally different than this!" Mawile hissed.

"Sorry, sorry… See you next time on…"

"Pokemon Idol!" everyone cheered.

"CUT!" a Pokemon yelled. The contestants turned to see a Gliscor working the camera. The exact same Gliscor working the camera that'd been nagging them all week. The contestants groaned.

"What'd we do wrong this time???" Jigglypuff yelled, angry.

"You need to shout the name with a little more feeling! Well, it doesn't matter any more, since we just went live…" he mumbled, rolling his eyes with that "I should've asked for a bigger raise" look. "If you guys can't get it right, I'm pulling the alarm every time someone says it!" Gliscor pointed up at a rope.

"Noooo!"

The contestants stared at the string in terror. Whenever you pulled it, it shouted "POKEMON IDOL!" in a showy voice and burst everyone's eardrums. The contestants weren't supposed to know about it, but Trapinch had been feeling extra curious and decided that strings are just for show if no one pulls him. After getting back from the hospital, he was given a long, stern, talking to.

Pachirisu walked in. "Did I hear someone say the words 'the alarm'?" she asked, a bit panicked.

"Yes."

"Noooooo!" Pachirisu screamed toward the sky. She then ran over to everyone. "We're done here! Go home! I need to sue someone!"

After everyone left, Pachirisu and Gliscor started up a long, rambling conversation that ended in a fight to the death that Pachirisu won, then she hired a replacement. The end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Okay, don't vote this time unless you…**

**Haven't already.**

**Want to change your previous vote.**

**You just now realize that the person you voted off was never in the story in the first place. Hopefully it's one or two.**

**R&R either way! ~Furyfur**


	3. Evil Afoot? Maybe?

**Pokemon Idol!**

A/N: Here we go, it's back to voting! Sorry for the delay on not just this story, but all of mine. Thank you for your patience, and remember: Child slavery is always an easy way to solve problems! And double thanks to FoxMcCloud7921 for all the awesome ideas!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So then," Pachirisu whispered to Cherrim. "When I woke up, I was surrounded by dancing carrots wearing Pikachu suits! Listen, Cherrim, if you're a carrot, don't ever try cosplaying. Ever."

"Pachirisu, we're rolling!" Gliscor hissed.

"OH!" Pachirisu whirled around toward the camera. "Um, hello everyone, and welcome to Po--"

"POKEMON IDOL!" the loudspeaker yelled in a showy tone.

Pachirisu released her ears. "Yes, yes, we all know the name of the show."

"Someone's getting fired!" Cherrim shouted, eyeing the camera crew.

"So, I guess everyone is wondering how much I charged to watch this episode! Go on, guess!" Pachirisu said, smiling.

"Actually, everyone's wondering who got voted off," Grovyle corrected.

"Well, the answer to both of those questions is the same," Pachirisu pouted. "Okay, here's how this will work. I will name off all the votes one at a time. The voters' identity will remain hidden to avoid being showered with grenades. After I count all the votes, I will slowly and dramatically choose the loser, and then argue with them. Remember to remind the crowd about all the votes being against everyone and not for them."

"Pachirisu, are you reading from the paper I give you??? That tells you what to do, but you're not supposed to read it out loud!"

"Oh. Well, you get the picture. As you know, the Ketchum Experience has minus five votes and Plusle and Minun are invincible. Okay, here we go."

Grovyle, Cherrim, and then Pachirisu began to announce the votes, taking turns in this order. The audience listened in suspense, crossing their fingers and wished they hadn't paid so much to watch this.

"First vote…Mawile."

"Second vote…Mawile."

"Third…Mawile."

"Fourth vote…Mawile."

"Fifth…Jigglypuff."

"Sixth…Jigglypuff."

"Seventh…Mawile."

"Eighth vote…Jigglypuff."

"Ninth…Trapinch."

"Tenth…The Ketchum Experience."

"Eleventh…Nidorina."

"Twelfth…Mawile."

"Thirteenth…Mawile."

"Fourteenth vote…Trapinch."

"Fifteenth…Nidorina."

"Sixteenth…Jigglypuff."

"Seventeenth…Nidorina."

"Eighteenth…Mawile."

"Nineteenth…Mawile."

"Twentieth vote…Mawile."

"Twenty-first…Mawile."

"Twenty-second…Trapinch."

"Twenty-third vote…Mawile."

"Twenty-fourth…Paul?"

"HUH?" everyone said at once. "Paul's not a Pokemon, and he was banned from this show!"

"Okay!" Pachirisu said weakly, recovering her lost balance from laughing so hard. "Here are the numbers! Grovyle, if you please!"

"Thank you, Pachirisu," Grovyle said, winking. As expected, more fainting came from the crowd.

"The Ketchum Experience got zero votes because of their previous win! Now, for this episode, you will get minus four votes! That's right, the prize carries on!"

The Ketchum Experience cheered, and Pikachu gave Piplup and Turtwig an "I told you so" look.

"Trapinch got three votes!"

Trapinch smiled, apparently glad to be safe.

"Nidorina got three votes!"

Nidorina gave a sigh of relief and waved to her new fans.

"Plusle and Minun, because they were invincible, got zero votes!"

"YEAH!" they both shouted, hearing the crowd cheer.

Grovyle looked stern. "These contestants are safe for now. The last two are Mawile and Jigglypuff. One of these lovely ladies is going home tonight, leaving her singing career here to be forgotten. The other will emerge victorious and get another chance to compete. Which has the least votes? Which is less popular according to our voters? The loser…"

Pachirisu started to gnaw on her bow's ribbon, reluctant to say goodbye to any of her close friends.

Nidorina looked extremely scared, knowing that she had given her promise to Mawile that she would keep her safe.

Jigglypuff slumped over, losing hope.

Mawile clenched her teeth together, bracing herself for the answer.

The audience chanted names. Half for Mawile, half for Jigglypuff. There were screams of hatred and yells of support.

Grovyle looked down at the two.

The audience hushed, prepared for the worst.

"…will be announced right after these messages! We'll be right back to P--" Grovyle finished.

"POKEMON IDOL!"

Pachirisu slapped her forehead as boos rose from the crowd. "There's no way you're getting that raise!" she shouted hotheadedly.

"And yet they wonder why they're losing viewers to the Internet!" Girafarig shouted. "Ow, my esophagus!"

"In a world where your closest friend is your sworn enemy…" a loud voice rumbled. "Insults flying from every corner…The unreachable support from the people pulling your strings like a puppet…DO YOU HAVE THE TALENT TO RISE ABOVE THE COMPETITION!?"

Snapshots of the fighting contestants flashed on the screen. They were blurry and quiet.

"Pokemon Idol!" the voice shouted as the hugging scene of Plusle and Minun covered the screen.

"If you think you have what it takes to be the next Pokemon Idol, upload your singing video to /fakewebsite. You could win the grand prize $1,000,000 in the next season!"

The commercial ended and Grovyle was back on screen with Mawile and Jigglypuff standing below him.

"The first ever eliminated contestant of P--"

"POKEMON IDOL!"

"That's it, turn that freaking thing off or leave this set in a body bag!" Pachirisu threatened.

"The first ever eliminated contestant of Pokemon Idol is…" Grovyle started again.

Suspense filled the air.

"…Mawile."

Cheering, booing, no matter what you heard, the entire studio was filled with noise. Mawile stood proudly. Jigglypuff couldn't help but smile, full of relief and satisfaction.

"I'm afraid I'm not leaving," Mawile said quietly. Even in the tiniest of voices, her words ran across and silenced the stage. A room thick with swearing and screaming was now silent. Grovyle looked down at Mawile.

"I'm sorry?" he said, his face with no emotion. He obviously didn't need to hear what she said. He already knew.

"I said it would be impossible for me to leave," Mawile said, looking the tough Grovyle straight in the eye.

Pachirisu covered her mouth with her paws. "Oh no…"

"I have a reason," Mawile said quickly, avoiding a violent punch in the face by Grovyle. "Nidorina and I were in an alliance. She offered that if I were to get voted off, she would take my place."

More silence. Nidorina got a look of sheer terror on her face.

Grovyle turned to Nidorina. "Is this true, Nidorina?" he boomed.

"No…" Nidorina squeaked, her mouth still covered.

"What did you say?"

"N-No…I never said th-that…"

"Ah, but I already knew you would do this!" Mawile accused, pointing at Nidorina. "I saw, when you made this promise to me, you had a stupid smug on your face as if you were lying! But a promise is a promise, now take her away!"

Pachirisu scampered up to Nidorina. "Nidorina, tell me she's lying! She has to be! You'd _never _turn back on a promise! You'd _never _be that stupid!"

Nidorina's eyes filled up with tears. "She _is _lying! I never made that promise!"

"Well," Mawile started, grinning with her arms folded. "Let's take a look at the cameras, shall we? If Nidorina said no to my offer of an alliance, I'll leave. If she said yes, _she'll _leave."

Pachirisu nodded. "We'll do that. Play the ending to episode one for me!" Pachirisu yelled up.

The video started.

"_I loooooove you, Grovyle. Bye-Bye."_

"No! Not that!" Pachirisu scolded, flailing. Snickering rose from the crowd.

"Good lord, we got that on camera???" Grovyle gaped.

The _other _video started.

"_No, I just needed to talk to you," Mawile said in a low voice. "You sure have a lot of talent, Nidorina, and it's obvious that I do too," Mawile said 'modestly.' "If we were to form an alliance, we could be unstoppable! I could take you to the final two with me. Plusle and Minun are crazy-talented, so we'll need to watch out for them. What do you say? I could work well."_

"_But…Wait. If we both make it to the final two, who will win?"_

"_I'll let you win, as long as I get first runner-up."_

"_Can I really trust you to do that?"_

"_That's your problem. If you don't trust me, I'll just take that gullible little Pikachu to win."_

_Nidorina jumped out of the sack. "No, no! I'll do it, I'll do it!"_

Pachirisu turned to look at Nidorina with sad eyes.

"I told you, I told you!" Mawile sang.

Pikachu pouted. "I'm gullible, am I?"

"Wait, wait, why was Nidorina in a sack?" Cherrim asked herself out loud, confused.

"Nidorina," Pachirisu started. "As much as I really don't want this, I'm afraid you are…eliminated from Pokemon Idol."

Nidorina dropped to the floor and started to weep. "No, no! I said yes, but I never agreed to this! No, no, no!" she sobbed. She opened her eyes wide and stood back up. "You…You did this! I could've won!"

"Sorry, rules are rules," Mawile said, smiling and shrugging.

Nidorina was grabbed by two guards and hauled out. "I swear it on the life of my family!" she shouted while being dragged away. "I'll get you, Mawile, and I'll make sure you learn what a as-- **bleep **you are! I'm going to fu-- **bleep **with your head after this!"

"Darn, she's angry, angry…" Cherrim whispered to herself, a little frightened.

Pachirisu turned sadly toward the camera. "Well, there we go," she murmured, all feeling lost. "We have to get a move on with this episode, so let's go. First up is Trapinch."

Trapinch raced up to the microphone. "This is for you, Nidorina!" he shouted. The crowd cheered. "You And I by Anarbor!"

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better_

You and I  
We never get to sleep we're up all day  
We're overworked and under paid  
You and I  
We're always stuck in repeat day by day  
Watching time drift away as we burn away

Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better

You and I  
We've never felt so right  
That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)  
You and I  
We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked  
So then I could never never quit, I just burn away

Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better

Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh  
Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh

Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it... We can make it...  
Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it... We can make it...

Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better

Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh  
Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh

"Awesome!" Pachirisu said, recovering happiness slightly. "Let's go to our judges.

"Four and a half, half stars!" Cherrim cheered.

Grovyle didn't look as pleased. "Wasn't that song in a Scooby Doo comercial? Lame. One star."

"Maybe it was, but I still love it!" Pachirisu said. "That's five."

"You rate their songs too easily."

"What??? No I don't. I just love that song."

"You still give all the songs bad ratings."

"Whatever!" Pachirisu grunted. "Next up, the Ketchum Experience singing It's Goin' Down by X-Ecutioners, mixed to the Ketchum Experience's name!"

Pikachu and band stepped up to their spots with their instraments.

_Watch them flee... watch them flee  
Rap rap rap up  
Watch them flee  
Hip-Hop hits  
And you do it like this_

It's going down  
The rhythm projects 'round the next sound  
Reflects the complex hybrid dialect now  
Detects the mesh of many elements compressed down  
The melting pot of a super-futuresque style  
The combination of vocal caress  
With lungs the gasp for breath  
From emotional stress  
With special effects  
And a distorted collage  
Carefully lodged between beats of rhythmic barrage

It's going down  
The logical progression on the timeline  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
Take you on an audible odyssey  
Now it's going down  
A logical progression on the timeline  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
Take you on an audible odyssey  
Now it's going down

Put it out for the world to see  
Pikachu and crew to the 10th degree (It's goin down)  
Nobody in the world is safe  
When we melt down the wax in your record crate (It's going down)

Once again it is  
Composed sentences  
All together venomous  
The four elements of natural force  
Projected daily through the sound of the source  
Everybody on board as we blend  
The sword with the pen  
The mightiest the weapons  
Swinging right from the chin  
To elevate of mental states  
Long gone with the wind  
To defend men from shoddy imitation pretends  
It's going down  
Style assimilation readily  
Trekking through the weaponry  
Of the pure pedigree  
Cleverly seeing through whatever is ahead of me  
Whatever the weather be  
We invent the steadily  
It's going down sub-terrestrial high  
I rhyme regiment that's calling the shots  
Execution of collaborative plots  
Ready to bring the separation of style to a stop  


_It's going down  
The logical progression on the timeline  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
Take you on an audible odyssey  
Now it's going down  
A logical progression on the timeline  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
Take you on an audible odyssey  
Now it's going down_

Ketchum 'bout to blast off world wide  
Yo it's a request only  
Ketchum 'bout to blast off world wide  
It's built from scratch  
Album in stores soon  
'Bout to blast off world wide  
And you do it like this  
Just like this

Put put...put it up  
I said it goes like this  
And you do it like this  
It's going down  
Put put...put it up  
I said it goes like this  
And you do it like this  
It's going down

Like this  
Like this  
Like this  
Like this  
Like this

Cherrim frowned. "I made it clear that I don't like that kind of music, but I have, have to admit that it was worth a three and a half."

"I agree with Cherrim."

"I give it four stars," Pachirisu commented. The other judges glared at her. "What?"

"Next, we have a game called Beauty. The song with the most beautiful music and lyrics is the winner. Jigglypuff, Plusle and Minun, and Trapinch are playing. First up, Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff took a deep breath, obviously nervous. "This song is called Silver Memories by Hania."

Pachirisu looked pleased. "I love that song!"

_Once upon a time is the start  
On a planet hidden, deep in the stars  
There's a young boy waiting - transcending parts of silver memories._

_Ships arrived with the army of doom  
All he hears is screaming; that will end pretty soon  
Now he waits for something, hope in his heart  
And silver memories..._

_He remembers his friends and his family  
How they laughed as they played  
He remembers his dreams, then reality -  
As he sits, and he waits..._

_Once upon a time is the start,  
There's no happy ending to this final part  
Can you hear that pain beating in his heart  
Can you see his silver, falling apart  
Can you see his silver - - - falling apart - - -  
His silver memory..._

Cherrim sniffed as the judges took out their earplugs. "Saddest song ever. F-Five stars."

"Five stars. That was amazing."

"Five stars," Pachirisu said, slightly crying. "To anyone who has never heard of this song, it's about a boy hiding from a war. The silver mentioned in the song was a silver picture frame of his dead mother. The boy runs outside to avenge his mother. He was shot and killed, and the picture shattered."

"Where'd you here that, Pachirisu?" Grovyle asked, tearing up.

"Internet."

Grovyle and Cherrim sweatdropped as the sadness was completely melted away.

"Screw this competition! Jigglypuff wins and gets invincibility!" Pachirisu shouted. The crowd roared with delight.

"Now," Cherrim said happily. "Mawile is next."

Boos came from the crowd. Mawile glared at them, shutting them up. "I'm singing Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana."

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4!_

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way, yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway

No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Gets stuck in quicksand

But no problem can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end  
You know I do

Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you planned  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down, try again, yeah!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's perfect

(Nobody's perfect)  
No no  
Nobody's perfect!

"Five stars, five stars!" Cherrim cheered, fired up. "Six and a half!

"Three," Grovyle said plainly.

"Ugh, I hate Hannah Montana. Half a star," Pachirisu said, disgusted. "Basically that song is saying "nobody's perfect except Hannah Montana." It's so bad. Zero."

Cherrim gave Pachirisu a death glare, and Pachirisu got the message. "Next up is the funniest song contest! Slightly like the lame contest, but this time they can be cool or not!" she said. "The Pokemon playing are Plusle and Minun, Trapinch, and the Ketchum Experience! First up, Plusle and Minun!"

"Hello! Now we'll sing!" Plusle cheered, not even waiting for Minun to agree on the song.

_*I believe I can fly  
I got shot by this rapist guy  
All he wanted was my sister's name  
All he got was a world of pain  
='Cause he got shot, too!=_

Minun gave Plusle a glare. "There's no way that's the song we're doing. You don't even have a sister."

"I do in my secret world…" Plusle said sheepishly.

The audience roared with laughter.

"Four and a half!"

"Four!"

"Five, freaking, five!"

"Huh?" Minun murmured, completely lost.

"You can use that song," Pachirisu giggled, still in a laughing fit. "I think it works."

Trapinch came up to the microphone. "I'm good at funny songs, because I'm a comedian! This is Ringtone by Weird Al!"

_Once, not very long ago, I was respected, I was popular (popular, ooh)  
But now I hang my head in shame (ahh, ooh)  
My life is filled with such regret  
A bad mistake I can't forget  
And now I'll never be the same_

Ringtone  
Why did I buy this stupid ringtone?  
I just can't imagine now what I was thinking at all (What was I thinking?)  
My friends all stare at me whenever I get a call  
Well, everybody (everybody)  
Everybody (everybody)  
Everybody in the world really hates my ringtone

When my phone goes off at work  
I look like the biggest jerk  
Total strangers wanna slap me around  
When it's ringin' on the terrace  
My neighbors get embarrassed  
They're beggin' me to move outta town  
Well, it made my wife so sick  
She smashed my iPhone with a brick  
But I had it fixed, and now it's just fine  
It's a pain, I sure don't need it  
And I probably should delete it  
But for me that would be crossin' the line  
'Cause I hate to waste a buck ninety nine  
Hey, I paid good money for this...

Ringtone  
Why did I buy this stupid ringtone?  
I just can't imagine now what I was thinking at all (Really, what was I thinking?)  
My friends all stare at me whenever I get a call  
Well, everybody (everybody)  
Everybody (everybody)  
Everybody in the world really hates my ringtone

Ringtone  
Ringtone  
Ahh, ooh

Chinese factory workers (they hate my ringtone)  
Muslim women in burqas (really hate my ringtone)  
Starvin' kids in Angola (they hate my ringtone)  
Even folks with Ebola (just hate my ringtone)  
All the nuns and nannies (all the welfare mothers)  
All the Pakistanis (all the Wayans brothers)  
Everyone on the land, everyone on the sea  
Every single person everywhere unanimously  
Everybody (everybody)  
Everybody (everybody)  
Everybody in the whole wide world really hates my  
Ringtone... ringtone... ringtone... ringtone... ringtone... ringtone…

"What in the world???" Cherrim said, laughing. "Four stars."

"I can relate," Grovyle smirked. "Four stars."

"Four stars!" Pachirisu said, still laughing. "I love this contest!"

The Ketchum Experience ran up. "I can assure you ours is funniest, and it's by Weird Al as well. It's called Virus Alert!"

_Hey, everyone, listen up, your attention if you please  
Really want to give you a warning  
'Cause I found out this morning  
'Bout a dangerous, insidious computer virus  
If you should get an email with the subject: "Stinky Cheese"  
Better not go taking your chances  
Under no circumstances  
Should you open it or else it will  
Translate your documents into Swahili  
Make your TV record "Gigli"  
Neuter your pets and give your laundry static cling_

(Look out!) It's gonna make your computer screen freeze  
(Look out!) Erase the Easter eggs off your DVDs  
(Look out!) Erase your hard drive and your back-ups too  
And the hard drive of anyone related to you

Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt  
Forward this message on to everybody

Soon, very soon, it will make all the paint peel off your walls  
It'll make your keyboard all sticky  
Give your poodle a hickey  
And invest your cash in stock in Euro Disney  
Then it will tie up your phone making prank long distance calls  
It'll set your clocks back an hour  
And start hogging the shower  
So just trash it now, or else it will  
Decide to give you a permanent wedgie  
Legally change your name to Reggie  
Even mess up the pH balance in your pool

(Look out!) It's gonna melt your face right off of your skull  
(Look out!) And make your iPod only play Jethro Tull  
(Look out!) And tell you knock-knock jokes while you're tryin' to sleep  
(Look out!) And make you physically attracted to sheep  
(Look out!) Steal your identity and your credit cards  
(Look out!) Buy you a warehouse full of pink leotards  
(Look out!) Then cause a major rift in time and space  
And leave a bunch of Twinkie wrappers all over the place  
That's right, it's a...

Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt  
Forward this message on to everybody  
Virus alert!  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt  
Forward this message on to everybody  
Warn all your friends, send this to everybody  
Tell everyone you know, tell everybody now

If you get infected, you'll wish you had never been born  
So before it e-mails your grandmother all of your Porn...

Turn off your computer and make sure it powers down  
Drop it in a 43-foot hole in the ground  
Bury it completely, rocks and boulders should be fine  
Then burn all the clothes you may have worn any time you were online

Virus alert  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt  
Forward this message on to everybody  
Virus alert  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt  
Forward this message on to everybody  
Virus alert  
Delete immediately before someone gets hurt  
Forward this message on to everybody  
Warn all your friends, send this to everybody  
Tell everyone you know, tell everybody now  
What are you waiting for?  
Just hurry up and forward this to every single person that you know  
Hit... send... right... now

The audience was lost in laughter.

"Five!"

"Four and a half!"

"Five! And…The Ketchum Experience wins! Minus five votes against you, which, added to your four, is nine!"

"YAY!" they cheered.

"For our serious songs, next are Plusle and Minun singing Weekend by Scooter!" Pachirisu jumped for joy. "Yay, I love Scooter!" Pachirisu turned to Grovyle. "Isn't that a type of energy drink?"

"No."

"Oh."

_This one is going out to everybody in the place!  
Sounds of the track attacker!  
Go ahead!  
Yes!  
Here comes the chick's Terminator!  
In Control!  
Aaaggrhh!  
'Pon the mic I'm the teacher!  
Spead my words like a preacher!  
Cut the crap! Get the slap!  
Drum'n'Bass's still on the map!  
'Pon the mic you can't stop me!  
Flat on your back like one, two, three! Yeah!  
Here we come!_

Love in a woman's heart  
I wanna have the whole and not a part  
Strange that this feeling grows more and more  
'Cause I've never loved someone like you before

Allright!

Love in a woman's heart  
I wanna have the whole and not a part  
Strange that this feeling grows more and more  
'Cause I've never loved someone like you before

Bass drum!

Love in a woman's heart  
I wanna have the whole and not a part  
Strange that this feeling grows more and more  
'Cause I've never loved someone like you before

Yeah!

Ahhhhhhhhhh...

Allright, crew! It's weeeeeeeekeeeeeeeeeend!!!  
Yes!  
We're not the monkeys, but we've got the key!  
I'm the fast chatter - no one's better than me!  
Yeeeah!  
'Pon the mic I'm the teacher!  
Spead my words like a preacher!  
Cut the crap! Get the slap!  
Drum'n'Bass's still on the map!  
'Pon the mic I'm the Voodoo!  
Destination of Zulu (?)  
Here we come! Here we go!

Love in a woman's heart  
I wanna have the whole and not a part  
Strange that this feeling grows more and more  
'Cause I've never loved someone like you before

Yeah!

Love in the women's heart -  
I want it as a whole and not a part.  
Strange kind of feeling comes more and more,  
'Cause I never loved someone like you before!

C'mon!

What is essential? It's invisible to the eye! It's only with the heart, that you can see  
rightly...

Yeah!

Love in a woman's heart  
I wanna have the whole and not a part  
Strange that this feeling grows more and more  
'Cause I've never loved someone like you before

Chillybow!!!  
Yiiihhaaaa!!!  
Respect to the man in the ice cream van!!!

Over and out!

"Holy Snorlax, Plusle, you sing very, very well! Four, four stars!"

"Same goes for you, Minun. Four and a half stars."

"Well, even though it isn't an energy drink, THAT TOTALLY ROCKED!!!" Pachirisu cheered. "Five stars!"

"Told you."

"Told me what???"

"That you suck at giving ratings."

Pachirisu pouted. "Whatever. Jigglypuff is the last contestant!"

"Hi!" Jigglypuff greeted the audience with newfound confidence. "I'm singing Come Clean by Hilary Duff."

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

The crowd took out their earplugs once again. This time, each one of them was ready. "Beautiful, beautiful! Four stars."

"Three and a half. Very good."

"I love that song! Four and a half!"

"Pachirisu," Grovyle muttered, turning to her and raising his voice. "How many times are you going to prove me right?"

"Fine, four stars…Do the recap."

"Fine," Grovyle smirked, satisfied. "The Ketchum Experience now has _nine _votes against them. I'd say their odds are really good! Jigglypuff is now invincible, so any votes against her won't count. We've given a sad goodbye to Nidorina, Mawile is now hated by every viewer on FanFiction, and Pachirisu sucks at giving ratings."

"Oh, shut it!"

"We'll see you next time on P--"

"POKEMON IDOL!"

Everyone cheered and the lights went back on. The spotlight turned off.

"Alright," Grovyle murmured to himself, getting up and walking away. "I'm going to get coffee. See you next episode, ladies."

Cherrim skipped happily out of the studio. "Bye-bye, Pachirisu! Bye-bye, Grovyle!"

"Gr-Grovyle…" Pachirisu murmured, rubbing her paws together and blushing wildly. "Wait a second."

Grovyle turned around and stared back at her. "Yes, Pachirisu?" Pachirisu looked frightened at the look in his eyes. Was he expecting something? Did he know? Why did he look so insulting?

Pachirisu's eyes widened and her cheeks grew hot. She panicked. "Good job today!" she squeaked.

Grovyle sighed and turned around. "I swear, Pachirisu, you're never going to get a boyfriend if you make it that obvious."

"EEP!" Pachirisu yelped. Her face turning bright red, she panicked and ran. Grovyle just stared ahead at her.

"That squirrel needs to learn how to date," he whispered to himself, keeping his voice low enough that no one would hear. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the studio, turning the lights off behind him.

As the lights turned off, Mawile emerged. "Come on, hurry up! There's no one here. We won't get in trouble."

"I'm not afraid of getting in trouble, I just have extremely short legs!" Trapinch whined. "What is it that you hauled me out here for, anyway? It couldn't possibly be as important as going home to watch the Pokemon series! There's a new episode today! It's so funny to watch Ash and Paul fight, their like opposites and…"

"_Wow,_ you know how to ramble!" Mawile said. "Okay, I'm a straight shooter—I want to make an alliance with you."

"No way in the name of the Dark Magician! Wait, that's Yu-Gi-Oh, not Pokemon…"

"Why not?"

"You made an alliance with Nidorina, and she's long gone! Just like violent TV! Gone with the wind!"

"But Trapinch, I promise the deal won't be the same this time!"

"Promise? No cheap shots?"

"No way! I mean my exact words, nothing more, nothing less. No matter what, I won't turn back on my promise."

"Why me? Plusle and Minun have a bigger chance of winning."

"Because you're the one with the best reason to win. For the love and humor of talent."

"But…I want to win so I can become better known."

"That makes two of us," Mawile whispered. "Is it a yes or a no?"

"I…guess…"

"It'll save you against all the voters. Did you hear? A lot of them want you gone."

"They do???"

"Yes."

"But…But…"

"You'll be safe with me, I promise."

"Fine! I'll do it! And you know what else I'm going to do???"

"What?"

"I'm going to learn the difference between Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon!"

Mawile face-palmed. "Sure, sure, I can help you with that too…"

"Great," Trapinch said, smiling happily. "Let's start now."

Mawile gave a groaning sigh. "Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon both use monsters to battle, but Yu-Gi-Oh monsters are virtual and Pokemon are real. Yu-Gi-Oh uses cards instead of Pokeballs and…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**You see how cruel I can be to the characters in my stories??? Is anyone here reading Heaven in Hell? It makes it totally obvious.**

**I have a request for you guys! Someone wasn't very specific with their vote and accidentally voted the Ketchum Experience off! Be careful, and point things out when it's not an against vote. Feel free to tell me whom you want to win, but be careful.**

**Also, life is much easier for both the contestants and me if voting is more even. Please vote for only one person per episode. If you voted for two before, it's not the end of the world, but please look out for that from now on.**

**See you! I hope the smart people will notice a pattern and vote for the right person! See you! ~Furyfur**


	4. Happy Happy Joy Joy: Refrences VS Writer

**Pokemon Idol!**

**A/N: Another chapter of drama and never-ending snacks! Not for you, for the contestants. Touch and I will kick you in the face.**

**A lot of people say they don't like Mawile because she's like Heather from Total Drama Island. I never looked at it that way! Mawile was actually my most changed character while working out my plot. At first I thought she would just be snotty but play it fair and never make an important addition to the story, but if you're reading this, you know me! All that would do is assure that she lost in the first episode. Every character has to have **_**some **_**ambition! And Nidorina and Mawile are starting to get kind of like Snowstorm and me, and after saying that, I am free to tell everyone that acting like Mawile is fun. :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The completely sane and void of hatred contestants were seen sitting politely on a black velvet couch surrounded by lights, having calm and pleasant conversations with one another, watching butterflies whizz by their heads and discussing world peace. Plusle was humming a song with delightfully stupid lyrics to herself, following the trail of a fast-moving snail on steroids--...she was watching a snail, that's all. Nidorina and Mawile seemed to be the calmest and least revenge-seeking out of all the friends, and were dancing joyfully, arms locked, in the midst of "Ring Around the Rosie," each taking turns pronouncing their forgiveness.

Now...imagine a scene the exact opposite of what I just described.

The contestants were sitting in a dark room on a clawed up couch, which had been wasted away to make up for the fact that the snack table ran out when Cherrim released her pet Munchlax, Crackers, because Grovyle had turned down her offer to watch the remixed version of Happy Happy Joy Joy. The room seemed to lack any life aside from the fact that Plusle _was_, indeed, singing a song with stupid lyrics. Other than this, there were no butterflies and the only snail to make it into the room was immediately forced to take steroids and play an extremely difficult video game, which it failed miserably. Mawile and Nidorina were dancing, all right, but not the kind of dancing Furyfur's reviewers do when she finally updates. No, this was a dance of mortal peril I like to call: "Beating each other to a wet, squishy pulp." And Nidorina is a great dancer.

"Why--did--you--lie--to--them?!" Nidorina screamed, punching Mawile in the jaw between every word. "I--regret--ever--meeting--you!"

"I feel the same--way..." Mawile grunted, trying to speak between Nidorina's incoming fists.

The only ones being remotely sane were Jigglypuff and Minun, and it wasn't exactly too far over the extremely thin line separating sanity and senselessness. "So," Minun started. "Has my sister given you a crude nickname yet?"

"Actually yes, I'm Bubbles," Jigglypuff giggled. "It's kind of cute."

"Cute? Every time Pachirisu walks past her absent-minded smile, she ducks in cover."

"Oh?"

"If you were her, you'd know why."

Spotting the camera, Nidorina leapt off of a bleeding Mawile, sat down on her, crossed her legs and smiled. "Hello, everyone! Wonderful weather, isn't it?"

Everyone looked out of the windows. Someone had tried to cease any sunlight from entering the room: The worn curtains were closed with nails, blocks and planks of wood in various sizes made crosses through the pane, and--whoever had done this obviously never made a decent art project--, there was disrespectful use of glitter.

"Um...Forget the weather..." Nidorina laughed, starting to panic. "I was the first contestant voted off the season...thanks to my best friend..." She looked down and gave Mawile a cold glare. "...so, I'll be hosting the better episodes."

"Better?" Girafarig dared to say. He didn't need to be reminded, so he sat down quickly and mumbled about lawsuits.

"Yes, better, because no one can cheat in these episodes," Nidorina explained, giving Mawile another would-be calm stare. "May I start?"

Everyone nodded as the smart people put earplugs in their ears, looking calm as if the world _wasn't _about to end.

"Mawile, you are a big--!!"

The commercial break started:

"**Lunch your tummy right!"**

**"Scooby-Dooby-doo!"**

**"I'll fight to my last breath to keep them safe..."**

**"Don't miss the next new episode of iCarly!"**

**"Marshmallow Power!"**

**"It's Coco Puffs! I'm coo-coo for Coco Puffs!"**

**"The new Rubik's 360..."**

**"..."**

**"The best Pokemon humor you'll ever see! Furyfur Brand Awesomeness! Some assembly required."**

"And we're back!" Nidorina said, beaming, happy with how her speech went out. "Would anybody else have something to say? Come on, anyone?"

No one.

"Wow, I thought someone would complain about the stolen commercials..."

Suddenly, everyone--even people in the studio audience--rose their paws, hooves, fins, and in Eevee's case, awesomeness.

"You can't take commercials right off the TV!"

"Are you that desperate?!"

"You shouldn't have to assemble awesomeness!"

"COCO PUFFS AREN'T MADE OF REAL CHOCOLATE!!!"

Everyone gasped at the same time, and began mumbling to each other. The children burst into tears and dived into their parents' arms, screaming things like "EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!" and "YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!" And, of course, the response was: "I never loved you!" and "You're adopted!!"

"All right, ALL RIGHT!" Nidorina shouted, silencing the audience. "I meant the contestants!"

The contestants, however, were still murmuring about the horrible new discovery about their favorite breakfast cereal.

"QUIET!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey...Does anyone know the number for a good babysitter?" Minun said out of the blue.

"Yes. Her name is Wicked Witch of the East and she has no known number."

"Stop advertising the writer."

"Okay, Pikachu..." Piplup mumbled.

Mawile piped up. "I have something to say, everyone!"

Everyone turned to look at her, though they already knew what she would say. It would begin with "I just wanted to say that I was wrong for using Nidorina to my advantage" and would end with a terrible insult about Nidorina's family. And sure enough...

"I just wanted to say I was wrong for using Nidorina to my advantage!" Mawile said, right on cue. "I treated her with such disrespect! I mean, someone with so many little twerps in their family would never have enough money to even _watch _singing lessons, and here I am actually expecting her to have the slightest bit of talent! I'm sorry, Nidorina, for expecting something above terrible."

"..."

Everyone stared. Some contestants turned to the side and whispered out of earshot of Mawile and Nidorina.

"I can't believe she just said that!"

"Typical Mawile!"

"Oh, she _always _does this!"

"Keep you cool, Nidorina, keep your cool, please..."

"I don't believe her!" Pikachu whispered, a little louder than anyone else. "I didn't see that coming at all!"

"I did," Nidorina said plainly, never parting eye contact with Mawile.

Mawile smiled once more, shrugged her shoulders cutely, and turned around to sit back on the couch. Everyone scooted far away from her.

"Okay," Nidorina said, completely ignoring Mawile's insult, though with a sad twinkle in her eye. "Who does everyone think will be voted off next?"

Inside every contestants' mind, they were silently chanting Mawile's name, of course, no one wanted to be chosen as Mawile's next victim, so they switch their centered hatred.

"How'd you manage to get through it, _Trapinch_?!"

Trapinch looked frightened. "What'd I--"

"Everyone was voting you off, and yet Nidorina left and not you!"

**The next sentence spoken will frighten most small children and some full-grown adults into seizures. Viewer discretion is advised.**

"Come on, you guys, it wasn't his fault!"

Everyone froze where they were. Looking behind them, they saw that the voice that had just spoken those very words was Mawile.

**End of M-Rated horror. Neither Furyfur, FanFiction, or your computer holds any responsibility for the weak-hearted. Death threats will be ignored, especially ones from people with terrible grammar skills. That means you, pretty-boy.**

Plusle immediately dropped to the ground in a fake heart attack, moaning and rolling around on the floor.

When Mawile was nice, she meant business.

The first time Mawile had ever stood up for a person was Nidorina when people doubted her singing. As you know, Nidorina was then forced to pay admission to ever see the light again. Just kidding, she only got voted off. When Mawile had finally started being nice to someone, it's time to duck, cover, and run like you've seen Ash Ketchum's talent.

"O...Kay," Nidorina said. She was smiling and trying her best to ignore Plusle having a panic attack, but her frightened eyes gave her away. "Anyone else have something to say?"

"Don't gang up on Trapinch, he's a great singer, and he's in it for a great cause!" Mawile said, glaring coldly at Nidorina. "Saving endangered animals...But I feel sorry for _you_, Nidorina, because you have quite a few animals to feed at home."

Something in Nidorina snapped. She jumped up from where she was sitting and pointed at Mawile. "Shut up! If you have to insult something, leave our families out of it!"

"I wasn't insulting your family!" Mawile rebounded. Everyone silently agreed that it was the most pathetic thing to say in that situation out of all of the things that would get you beaten up.

"Um...Yeah, you kind of were!"

"Don't use that sarcastic voice with me! I can beat you up, you know!"

"_Okay_!" Jigglypuff snapped. "I have an idea! A nice, calm, peaceful, non-gory idea!"

"You hear that?" Plusle said, excited. "Bubbles has an idea!"

Everyone went silent.

"What's your idea?" Minun mumbled, head in his paws.

"Well, I think we can all take turns thinking up an idea to boost the ratings! _Skipping you!_" she snapped, silencing Mawile, who had just shot her hand up.

"That may actually be a good idea!" Minun said thoughtfully. "Can I start? How about everyone says what song they're doing in the next episode?"

"Ooh!" Jigglypuff squealed. "I'm still debating this, but I might do Sweet Dreams by Beyonce!"

"Cool!" Plusle said cheerfully. "Minun and I are doing Spin Me Round by Dead or Alive!"

"I don't know," Trapinch said weakly. "I really don't know. I'm doing so terrible..."

"Can I make a suggestion, Trapinch? Maybe you could do Shout It by Mitchel Musso?" Mawile offered.

Trapinch looked thoughtful. "That...That would work! Okay, I'll do that!"

Mawile looked satisfied. Nidorina pretended to barf, and Minun gave an inaudible giggle.

"We're doing Shake the Disease by Depeche Mode," Turtwig said.

"I'm doing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga," Mawile said smugly. "But that's nothing compared to Mitchel Musso. He's so amazing!"

Someone in the crowd groaned.

"I have an idea!" Pikachu said enthusiastically. "We could have embarrassing videos like they do in those old rock and roll movies!"

"Best idea yet!" Plusle squealed. "You should've seen Minun this morning, I swear I laughed myself silly."

"Huh?" Minun said, confused. "Why?"

"Well, you had that--" Plusle started.

"No, no, don't spoil it!" Mawile said happily. "Let's watch the video! It's a good thing Pachirisu put all those cameras in our houses! And I never thought I'd say that!"

"Huh?" Minun said again. "She has cameras in our houses?"

"Yeah, she explained it in the meeting this morning.

Minun looked thoughtful. "I don't remember having a meeting..."

"That's because Pikachu dared you to drink as much as you could."

"I don't drink! You said it would ruin our image to--"

"You were drinking orange juice."

"Oh."

Mawile eagerly grabbed the remote and started the video.

**"Hello, everyone!" Pachirisu greeted the team. "Welcome to the Happy Smiles Giggle Time with Nanny Chuckles! I'm just kidding, it's only the staff room," she giggled, proud of her joke. People groaned, but Plusle looked a little disappointed. Piplup gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for calling you here at such a bad time," Pachirisu continued. "I wanted to make it earlier, but our camera man was going to his wives' funerals...All six of them..."**

**"It's three in the morning!" Pikachu argued, making his point clear.**

**"Hey, you should see us on daylight savings," Pachirisu laughed, thinking the whole thing was a joke.**

**Cherrim jumped up. "So, that's why you're here, are you?! You just, just wanted to argue?! Cherrim is ashamed!"**

**"We're sorry you're ashamed, Cocoa," Plusle said, feeling guilty and yet proud to exercise her nickname-making skills.**

**"Cocoa?" Cherrim said, confused.**

**"Anyhoo," Pachirisu said airily as if Cherrim's life **_**wasn't **_**just destroyed. "I've called you for a very short announcement. It's very important, though, so I don't want any interruptions! Cell phones off, no flash photography, no side-conversations...and no spells!" she added to a certain Pokemon.**

**Harry Potter looked sad and walked away, sulking.**

**"As I was saying...We will be moving cameras into your houses for money-making--I mean, reality show purposes."**

**"This isn't a reality show," Pikachu said thoughtfully. "Is it?"**

**"Oh, so now we've got a funny guy, do, do we?!" Cherrim snapped. "Sit down!"**

**"I am sitting!"**

**"Then get on your knees!!"**

**Pikachu, who didn't want to be abused any further, slumped down from his seat and kneeled.**

**"That's better. Continue, continue, Pachi."**

**"Ummm...So, we'll put cameras in your house," she said simply, feeling a little more awkward. "We just want to catch something like secret crushes..." She glanced at Grovyle, who was staring straight at her while leaning against the wall, a little disgusted. "...secret alliances..." She glanced at Mawile, who was twisting her hands together. "...awkward moments..." She stared at Pikachu, who looked taken aback. "...and cheaters." Once more, she glanced at Mawile. "Be aware that we won't take footage of, for an example, what goes on in your bathroom..." She glance at Pikachu. "...your bedroom..." she kept her eyes on fixed on Pikachu. "...or your girlfriend's house." Everyone, not just Pachirisu, had now turned to stare at Pikachu, who was squirming uncomfortably in his kneel.**

**"All right, everyone," Grovyle said lazily, moving away from the wall and sighing slightly. "Dismissed. You're welcome to stay for the snacks Cherrim brought. If not, please go home, because we have enough unwanted people here." Pachirisu looked sad as he said this.**

**"Hey, Minun," Pikachu said, standing up from his kneel. "I dare you to keep drinking orange juice until you black out!"**

**"Pooky won't black out!" Plusle argued. Minun buried his face in his paws.**

**"Plusle, I told you not to call me Pooky in public..."**

**"Aw, you hear that?" Pikachu teased, motioning the rest of the contestants and staff over to the scene. "Pooky doesn't want his orange juice. Not a bad choice, sugar will give you nightmares, and you're chicken enough. Bok, bok, bok! Chicken!!"**

**"I'm not chicken! I'm an electric mouse, just like you!"**

**"In that case...squeak, squeak, squeak!" Pikachu laughed, still making arm motions like a chicken.**

**"Fine!! I'll do it!" Minun said, annoyed. He grabbed a cup of orange juice and slurped it down in three seconds.**

**"Go!" Pikachu cheered. "Go! Go! Go!"**

**He took another...and another...and another...This continued until he had drank the entire pitcher. He began to feel sleepy and sick as he swayed back and forth.**

**"Huh...Mommy...?" he wondered slowly, looking at Pikachu. "Mommy, why'd they have to take you away...?"**

**Plusle, who had been worried the whole time about her brother, started to weep at the mention of their mother. Mawile looked sick.**

**"Yeah," Pikachu said softly, trying to hold back a choky laugh. "Yeah, I'm your Mommy...Are you all right, Pooky-Bear? Have you gotten into the orange juice again?"**

**Minun burped and laid his head down on the table. "Mommy..." he said weakly. "I think Pachirisu likes Grovyle..."**

**Minun blacked out and the video ended.**

Mawile was laying half-dead on the floor, holding her stomach and laughing hysterically with every breath of air she managed to take in. Minun couldn't believe his eyes, and Plusle was trying not to cry again. Pikachu was also laughing, but more at Mawile than his joke.

"All right, all right," Minun said grumpily, waking from his trance. "Let's have a little maturity, here..."

"Actually," Nidorina said. "We're out of time! But before we go, I want to explain one thing: It's never too early to get ready for the next season of Pokemon Idol, so I'll tell you all the new rules now! 100 Pokemon can enter for a spot as a contestant, and a private try-out session will determine our top twenty finalists. After that, it will be all up to the FanFiction reviewers to decided who continues and who bites the dust! And, as a point as of now, your vote might not count if it's in a PM to the writer! You can only be completely sure your opinion matters if you review with it! Don't be afraid, we take anonymous reviews, and only one of us bites!"

"Huh?" Mawile said, surprised. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"So remember to vote if you forgot, and if this chapter made you change your mind, you can change your vote! To make it easier on the person counting the votes, which would be Pachirisu, tell us your previous vote so we don't count you twice!" Nidorina finished. "Good night, see you next time on--"

"POKEMON IDOL!"

"SHUT THAT THING UP!!!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Nidorina can do it better than I can! Not fair! I want to punch someone, too! Oh, and, if anyone thinks this episode is funnier (or lamer) than usual, it's because I had a pound of candy before writing it! Happy Halloween! And thanks to FoxMcCloud7921 for making me **_**FINALLY **_**set a deadline for myself and update! ~Furyfur**


	5. De Arimasu!

**Pokemon Idol!**

**A/N: If you're reading this, it means I updated! Omigosh, it actually happened! I last updated a few days after Halloween! THANK YOU ALL FOR NOT LOSING FAITH IN ME! I'm having a bit of trouble with LTP…but for now, I'll focus on my other humor stories and writing new one-shots. Let's start, already! I missed you, Pachirisu! =huggles=**

"Welcome to Pokemon Idol!" Pachirisu shouted. "Yeah…Our last episode was in October…but we're here again! Now we'll finally be able to see who gets kicked off! I'm your host, the always-ready-to-kill-humans Pachirisu!"

"Get Grovyle on stage!"

"SHUT UP!" Pachirisu shouted. "I'm _getting _to that, damn it!" Pachirisu took a deep breath and smoothed her fur that had been standing up. "I'm very sorry, but Grovyle is feeling a little sick today. _SIT DOWN_."

The audience looked at their shoes and sat back down, wondering who had the money or time to sponsor this show.

"The show must go on, and I've been lucky enough to find the Pokemon world's biggest singing super star! Lucky me! No, it's not Justin Bieber. He sounds like a girl. A whiney, lonely girl."

"Awww…" Cherrim said sadly, transforming into a rose bud again.

"And no, it's not B.O.B."

"Awww…"

"Or Robert Patterson…"

"Awww…"

"Or Nicki Minaj…"

"Aw--"

"Cherrim!"

"Sorry…"

"It's…every female in the whole wide world's dreamboat! Please welcome, my future husband, Rai!"

The audience scratched their heads. "Who the heck is Rai?" someone called out. One look at Pachirisu's foaming mouth silenced them.

A Pachirisu with red fur and cheeks shaped like bright yellow stars walked onto the stage, waving. All the female electric types jumped up and started to yell and cheer, sparks flying off of them like mad cows, if that even makes any sense.

Rai blushed. "Aw, you guys are just too great…But please, call me Raitou. And Pachirisu, I got your e-mails. I'm sure they have people to take care of your problem."

"Isn't he charming?" Pachirisu squealed. "Guess what? Rai's going to announce who's getting voted off for us! Let's get started, Rai! But wait, what do you think is a good name for a boy? I was thinking Rai Junior! Does Rai Junior sound good?"

"I'm not your husband, Pachirisu."

"I'll take that as a maybe!"

"Let's get started!" Rai said. "Our first vote was against Mawile."

Mawile snapped a pencil in half, since that somehow resembles anger. "Losers!"

"Second was against…Trapinch."

"Third…Trapinch."

"What?" Trapinch shouted to himself.

"Fourth…Mawile."

"Fifth…Mawile."

"Sixth…Plusle and Minun."

"Yay!" Plusle shouted. "Our first vote!"

"That's a bad thing, Plusle…"

"Seventh…the camera man."

Gliscor rolled his eyes. "I knew it was coming."

"Eighth…Mawile."

"Ninth…Trapinch."

"Tenth…Mawile."

"Eleventh…Trapinch."

"Twelfth…Plusle and Minun."

"So…This is a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Thirteenth…Trapinch."

"Fourteenth…Trapinch."

"Fifteenth…Trapinch."

"Sixteenth…Nidorina."

"Wait…" Nidorina said quietly. "I've already been voted off…"

"Our final vote…Mawile."

"Hmm?" Pachirisu murmured, waking up from her Rai-obsessed trance. "Um…That means…"

Rai smiled. "It's okay, I'll do the math, Pachirisu."

_Oh, no! Pachirisu fainted!_

"You killed Pachirisu!" Turtwig couldn't help but shout. "You bastard!"

"The Ketchum Experience is obviously safe. I'm rooting for you! Good luck!"

"Apparently, I rock someone's socks!" Piplup said happily.

"Silence, slave!'

"Yes, master."

"Jigglypuff is also safe."

"Yay!" Jigglypuff cheered. "I'm so happy!"

"Gliscor, the camera man, is also safe…For now."

"Hmph."

"Plusle and Minun are safe."

"See?" Plusle said. "It's not a bad thing!"

"Yes it is…"

Rai looked serious. "It comes down to Mawile and Trapinch. One of these contestants will be going home with their dreams crushed."

"We're rooting for you, Trapinch!" Chatot cawed, raising the "Save the Parrots" banner.

"Get lost, Mawile!" everybody else shouted.

"We have…Six votes Mawile, and…"

The suspense filled the air. Children cried. Adults wet themselves. The asylum next door tried to break in, but were held back by the police.

"…seven votes Trapinch."

"NO WAY!" Trapinch shouted. "No waaaay!"

Pachirisu woke up. "Hm? Did Mawile get kicked off yet?"

Trapinch hit the ground, sobbing. "It was my dream! My dream!"

Rai patted his head. "It's okay. You can try out for Kanto's Got Talent! I'm sure they'd take you."

"I love that show, but there are too many Magikarp," Pachirisu said, disgusted, as the guards heaved the sobbing Trapinch outside. "That's weird…I checked the votes before they were entered, and I could've sworn there were more votes against Mawile…Maybe I counted it wrong?"

"Okay, let's get started!" Rai shouted. "The second contestant has been voted off. But honestly, I'm surprised. Let's get things started with our first contestant! Jigglypuff!"

"Hiya!" Jigglypuff said. "My name is _not _Bubbles, no matter what Plusle says. I'm singing Sweet Dreams by Beyonce!" She bowed and then started to sing:

_Turn the lights on_

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

The audience _would've _jumped and cheered, but they were all asleep. Except, of course, for Gary Oak. If you read the Pokemon manga, then you would know that Gary has some sort of evil power that works against Jigglypuff. He did. I'm dead serious.

"Great," Pachirisu moaned. "Now we have to wake the audience up…"

"No, wait!" Jigglypuff interrupted. "I was watching an episode of Pokemon Idol from last season, and I got an idea from one of Cherrim's songs!" Jigglypuff jumped up, blue eyes glowing, and started to sing again.

_Haah, ohhh…  
Yeah…  
Haah, ohhh…  
Yeah, yeah…_

When the sun is out  
In a clever sky  
You will act like a lover  
When the sky is gray  
And the rain comes down  
You will run for cover

Feel the heat come out of cold  
And your arms are touching me

Good morning Sunshine, you're my only light  
Lyin' with me by my side  
You keep me from melting  
Just stay with me  
Good morning Sunshine, be with me all day  
Just don't let the rain pass you by  
When it's cloudy and windy, and the snowflakes arrive  
You somehow just make me, make me feel I'm alive

When you're in my field  
And you're like the stars  
Fading away and then rise up  
There's a million streets  
Leading out the night  
Waiting for the sun to rise up

Feel the heat come out of cold  
And your arms touching me

Good morning Sunshine, you're my only light  
Lyin' with me by my side  
You keep me from melting  
Just stay with me  
Good morning Sunshine, be with me all day  
Just don't let the rain pass you by  
When it's cloudy and windy, and the snowflakes arrive  
You somehow just make me, make me feel I'm alive

Hold it right there, let me take a minute of your time  
To explain how I feel through these rhymes I do the  
Best I can and believe me if I could I'll build  
You a paradise with these two hands  
The touch of your skin make my body go numb  
I'm thinking to myself can my dream come true if they never  
Ever give me a chance to tell you how I feel  
The moments we had were too precious to kill

Oh, when it's cloudy and windy  
Please turn your face at me

Good morning Sunshine, you're my only light  
Lyin' with me by my side  
You keep me from melting  
Just stay with me  
Good morning Sunshine, be with me all day  
Just don't let the rain pass you by  
When it's cloudy and windy, and the snowflakes arrive  
You somehow just make me, make me feel I'm alive

Ooh  
Make me feel I'm alive

Pachirisu looked surprised as the crowd had awoken and was cheering as hard as they could.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work," Jigglypuff admitted.

"…Okay," Rai said, the spotlight turning to him. "Now we're going to have a rhyming contest! We'll start with Mawile, then Jigglypuff, Plusle, Pikachu, Minun, Piplup, and Turtwig."

"No fair!" Mawile shouted. "Piplup can just give really easy words for Turtwig!"

"Remember, this is Piplup we're talking about," Pikachu reminded her. "She's a woman, remember?"

"Right…"

"Mawile will start!" Rai continued. "She'll say a word, then Jigglypuff will say a word that rhymes with that word, then she'll give Plusle a word, and so on. If you can't find a word, you're out. Go!"

"Banana!"

"Kalama!"

"What?" Mawile shouted. "That must be against the rules!"

"Sorry," Rai said. "It's in the dictionary, so it counts…"

"Oranges!"

"Apples!" Plusle responded happily. Minun face-palmed.

"Sorry, you're out!" Rai said. Plusle looked confused, but then started singing about pie. "Your word is 'apples,' Pikachu."

"Capsules?" Pikachu said. "Um…Err…Orange?"

"Door hinge," Minun said confidently. The whole room exploded as it suddenly clicked in everyone's brains that something rhymed with orange. "Calculator."

"POKEMON!" Piplup shouted.

Rai shook his head. "I'm afraid that counts, Minun. After all, Pokemon is the answer to everything."

"So unfair!" Minun shouted.

Turtwig tried to send Piplup a mental note to give him an easy one, but thick skulls are difficult for mental notes to penetrate.

"Thingymahbobber!"

"WHAT?" Turtwig shouted. "Oh, I give up!"

"Mawile," Rai said. "Your word is thingymahbobber."

"Stringymahbobber!"

Rai shook his head again. "That's not even a word."

"But--"

"I'm afraid you're out. Jigglypuff, your word is thingymahbobber."

"Pokemon?" Jigglypuff said weakly.

"I'm afraid you can't just use a freebie. You're out. Pikachu, your word is thingymahbobber."

Pikachu smiled. "Well…I'll win either way. Smurf!"

"You're out. Minun, your--"

"Yes, I know, I know. Fringymahbobber."

"You're out! And the winner is Piplup! The Ketchum Experience gets invincibility this round!"

Pikachu and Turtwig high-fived each other, and Piplup tried to join in, but was sadly rejected. "We kinda already had invincibility to start with, but still!" Pikachu said, excited. "We are the gods of this game! Except for Piplup. She talks too much. And plus she's a woman."

"So what if I'm for world peace?"

"Shut up, Piplup."

"Yes, Pikachu…"

"Now it's time for our next contestant, Mawile!"

"Thank you, Raitou, but we all know who I am," Mawile said sweetly, causing Nidorina to throw up backstage.

"Oh no you didn't!" Pachirisu shouted. "You did _NOT _just call my husband by his actual name! That does it, today you die!"

"Pachirisu, Pachirisu, settle down," Rai said nervously. Pachirisu heaved a few heavy gasps, and Mawile started to sing, treating the matter as a victory.

_We are the crowd  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical_

Leather and jeans  
Your watch glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you'll know  
I'm staring between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry  
But with teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good  
(We dance in the studio)  
Snap, snapped  
(That s*** on the radio)

Don't stop for anyone  
We'll blast it but we'll still have fun!

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

"Nice job!" Rai said awkwardly when nobody cheered. "Well…Um…Next we've got another game of Name That Singer. And the song is…Nothin' On You!"

"That song had a _singer_?" Pikachu said in shock. "Technology can do anything these anything these days…"

"It was the Pussycat Dolls, right?" Jigglypuff said.

"No, it was Usher!"

"Lady Gaga!" Pikachu shouted.

"No, she's not a singer. She's a pianist, right?"

"How is she a pianist?"

"She played piano on SNL!"

"SNL lies!"

"Dude, I can't believe you actually thought she was talented!"

"Well, Piplup thought she was a singer…"

"But…That was you, Pikachu."

"You're as much a liar as SNL!"

"Nobody knows?" Rai asked. "Didn't we already make this joke already?"

"B.O.B and, and Bruno Mars!" Cherrim shouted, for she knew everything about Bruno Mars. Even if he has a really small mouth that makes every music video he's in look annoying and out-of-place. And he's also fake and talentless, but we've seen that quite a few times before.

"Next up is Plusle and Minun!" Rai said cheerfully.

"Hello everyone!" Plusle said cheerfully. "Up until a second ago, I totally forgot what song we were singing. It's kinda funny, actually, we hadn't practiced in forever…"

"Yes, erm, anyway," Minun went on. "We're singing Spin Me Round by Dead or Alive."

_If I, I get to know your name  
Well if I, could trace your private number, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
I want some, want some_

I set my sights on you (and no one else will do)

And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're having fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch, out here I come

You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round

You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round

I got to be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in a little bit closer

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out, here I come

The crowd applauded, but frankly, they were getting bored of average singers. While Plusle and Minun were at least to the point of talent to be here, most of their fans came from their dance moves, not their singing. When did the real show start?

"All right, interview time!" Rai said happily. He was displayed on the screen next to Mawile. "Mawile, let our viewers know. Which player do you plan on cornering next?"

"That's easy," Mawile said slyly. "The stupidest one, of course."

"Who exactly is the stupidest one?"

"Oh, like you can't tell," Mawile teased. Her slanted green eyes were skimming up and down Rai. "You'd have to be completely numbskulled to not tell who the airbrain is here."

"Airbrain, huh? Never heard that one before," he chuckled.

Mawile and Rai laughed with each other for a few painful seconds, then Pachirisu jumped out of the corner of the room and let Mawile know what it feels like to be pulverized by a rabid squirrel when you hit on her man. Now it's time for a Keroro Gunsou reference.

_**ENTER…NEW CHARACTER!**_

An extremely angry Raichu jumped out from backstage and confronted Rai.

"You fiend!" he shouted, sparks flying from his cheeks and tail. "All you do is monopolize women! Have you know shame?"

"Gosh, Raiden, you followed me all the way out here…? You're so…determined."

Raiden charged right up to the camera and looked it straight in the lens. "I'm going to make a public announcement, right here, right now! I, Raiden, for the sake of my girlfriend, shall enter Pokemon Idol season two and sing the cute out of this stupid Pachirisu! Remember me! Because once I win, I shall expose Raitou for the phony he is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"But Raiden, you don't even sing," Rai pointed out.

"Oh, that reminds me, can I borrow money for lessons?"

An anime facepalm DeMo would fit perfectly right here.

"Hello, everyone!" Pikachu shouted into the microphone, though his voice would have been completely audible without it.

"We're the Ketchum Experience!" Turtwig shouted.

"…And I'm Piplup!" Piplup said happily.

"Shut up, Piplup."

"Today we're going to be singing Shake the Disease by Depeche Mode," Pikachu said coolly. "And sorry, ladies, I'm taken. Love you, Pikette!"

_I'm not going down on my knees  
Begging You to adore me  
Cant you see it's misery  
And Torture for me  
When I'm misunderstood  
Try as hard as you can  
I tried as hard I could  
To make you see  
How important it is for me  
Here is a plea  
From my heart to you  
Nobody knows me  
As well as you do  
You know how hard it is for me  
To shake the disease  
That takes hold of my tongue in situations like these  
Understand me_

Some people have to be  
permanently together  
Lovers devoted  
to each other forever  
Now I got things to do  
and i said before  
That I know you have to  
When I'm not there  
In spirit I'll be there  
Here is a plea  
From my heart to you  
Nobody knows me  
As well as you do  
You know how hard it is for me  
To shake the disease  
That takes hold of my tongue in situations like these  
Understand me

Here is a plea  
From my heart to you  
Nobody knows me  
As well as you do  
You know how hard it is for me.

To shake the disease  
That takes hold of my tongue in situations like this...

The crowd roared with delight. _This _is how you do it, season two contestants. _This _is how you do it.

"Amazing!" Rai shouted. His millions and millions of Poke had supplied Raiden just fine for the singing lessons. "What a wonderful finale! See you next time on…Pokemon Id--Hey, what happened to that thing that yells the, uh…"

"POKEMON IDOL!"

"…That's better."

"Darn it, Raiden, why did you storm in there like that?" RiRi snapped. "You could've gotten us both thrown out! And I saved up Poke for a month to get us in here!"

Raiden scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh…Well, that didn't happen, right?"

"It didn't, but it came close," a voice said. The two turned around. Rai grinned, happy to see his old friends again. "You should consider yourselves lucky I was so nice."

"What do you want, Raitou?" Raiden snapped.

"Forgive me, that's no way to great my friends after so long, is it? How are you two doing, couple-wise? Oh, I'm sorry, Raiden, that's the worse place to pry, isn't it?" He snickered. Raiden blushed, but RiRi blushed twice as hard. "Well, I'm happy you decided to join season two, Raiden. But only the best singers are going to get in, you know. Riika, why don't you enter? I'm sure your boyfriend could use the extra support."

RiRi jumped. She hadn't heard anyone call her by her real name in a long time. Just what you'd expect from Raitou. "I, err…I'm not a…Okay!"

"R…RiRi! So easily?"

"Well, it sounds like fun…" RiRi muttered. "Why not?"

"We'll be competing with him!"

Rai gave a narrow smile. "The competition will be your team against mine, however, the war will be between the two of us. I bid you farewell."

Raiden couldn't help but let a small smile escape from his lips. "Right," he said to himself. "You and me. I won't be able to afford missing this."

**Gasp! So many things just happened at once! And yet all I can think about is how I just revealed RiRi's name! Darn, that's not exactly a plot twist…Anyway, I need new characters. I only have, like, three as of now, and I need twenty. It **_**might **_**be first come first serve, so hurry up! The finals are coming!**

…**Okay, the Keroro reference feels uncompleted, so I'll just finish it like this…**

**Raiden- RAIDENRAIDENRAIDENRAIDEN…**

**Raitou- RAITOURAITOURAITOURAITOU…**

**RiRi- RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI…**

…**Okay. Now I feel complete. ~Furyfur**


	6. A Wild Fail Appears!

**Pokemon Idol!**

**A/N: Last chapter, I tried to make scene breaks, but FanFiction deleted them. So, if there are any scenes where someone else just starts talking randomly, then that's why.**

**~Pokemon Idol!~**

"Welcome to Pokemon Idol!" Nidorina said happily. "This episode will be different from the others. We're going to take a trip down memory lane with clips from the last season! That's right, we get to hear Pachirisu, Grovyle, and Cherrim sing!"

"Huzzah."

"Yay."

"Hooray."

"I'm ecstatic."

"All…All righty then!" Nidorina continued. "To prevent us from falling into bankruptcy, we'll only be showing the interesting parts, so don't touch that dial! As if you had a choice, anyway."

"Yeah!" Plusle shouted gleefully. "Wait, I don't understand…"

"I'm glad you all could come!" Jirachi said. "This is our first ever episode of our new show, Pokemon Idol! I'm your host and judge, Jirachi! It's nice to be here!"

The crowd cheered, but none of them really knew what they were cheering for. No one knew who Jirachi was, but she was beautiful, so they played along.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our co-hosts…Sceptile and Delibird!"

Every female in the arena took one look at Sceptile and broke into a mass of cheering and fangirlish obsession. Including Delibird.

Sceptile was easy enough to recognize. He had been featured in almost every single Playgirl magazine. He was loved amongst millions of women even after he retired, and his habits at the nightclub earned him the title, "Sexy Creature of the Forest." Out of all three of the judges, he was definitely the idol of the group.

Nobody knew who Jirachi was. She had been a model, and a very unpopular one, for some time. She quit immediately afterwards when they wanted her to appear in a magazine half-naked. Since it had been so little time and only three or four shows, the news of Jirachi's beauty never spread. But now she was on live TV. And the crowd loved her.

Delibird was, in his time, the person who shows up at Christmas parties on TV and sings. It just so happens most people in the crowd knew who he was. Except people actually listened from time to time. While, at the same…He didn't have very many fans. People tolerated his singing…but no one knew his history, making it hard to appreciate him. He went bankrupt when he donated all his money to charity.

"Let's meet our contestants," Jirachi said. "Relicanth! Snorlax! Noctowl! Cherrim! Ludicolo! Ivysaur! Beedrill! Vigorath! Clefable! Ninetails! Vileplume! Meowth! Primeape! Poliwag! Machoke! Grovyle! Infernape! Rai the Pachirisu! Ambipom! And Pachirisu!"

"HI EVERYONE!" Pachirisu shouted, clinging onto Rai. "I'm gonna win! Vote for Pachirisu!"

Grovyle scoffed. "How childish."

"Hiya, hiya, Pachirisu!" Cherrim said.

"Ch…Cherrim? What are you doing here?"

"When I saw you sign up, I just had to, had to join you!"

"Let's let all the contestants say something to kick this off," Jirachi said cheerfully. Immediately, Pachirisu pushed herself to the front.

"I'm Pachirisu. You may not know me now, but believe me, you will. 'Cuz I'm going places! And any of you doubters will be sucked into a hole of deep dark depression and never return!"

"I'm Cherrim, Cherrim, and I love ponies and unicorns and flowers and trees and, and, and…"

"I'm Rai…I'd love it if you voted for me. I'm going to try my hardest…" he glanced toward Pachirisu, who fell over. "…to shine the brightest of all of us."

"Please," Grovyle muttered. "I'm Grovyle. And Pachirisu stole me speech."

"Did not!"

"I think you did."

"I added the thing with the deep dark whatever, and I only used the first two sentences!"

"You're a dirty thief."

"I didn't…!"

"I should've never let you near my house…"

"Anyway…" Jirachi said.

The video skipped forward through a the first three contestants. Then Cherrim stepped up.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Cherrim, and I'll be singing a song from my favorite band ever! Aqua, Aqua!" she squealed. "My song is Happy Boys and Girls! I love you all!" She blew kisses to the crowd and began to sing.

_Be happy...  
Come on let's go get it on!  
Be happy. Be happy...  
Come on let's go get it on!  
Be happy...  
Everybody let's go have some fun_

I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
I'd rather stay here all the night with happy boys who sings  
Come on let's go get it on, everybody let's go have some fun

I've got a feeling you could use a little smile,  
Hoping you could stay there for just a little while  
Making a lot of noise up there, throw your hands up in the air

I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings

Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
So happy, yeah! so, so happy, yeah!

Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
Oh yeah, so happy...

Try with an eagle it will make you look so nice  
And if you start to warm, you can further break the ice  
come on let's go get it on, everybody let's go have some fun

I've got a feeling you could use a little smile  
Hoping you could stay there for just a little while  
Making a lot of noise up there, throw your hands up in the air

I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings

Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
So happy, yeah! so, so happy, yeah!

Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
Oh yeah, so happy...

Young and old.  
Be happy. Everyone... Be happy  
I'm sure you could. Be happy...  
'Cause happy boys and happy girls is around the world

Be happy...  
Come on let's go get it on!  
Be happy...  
Everybody let's go have some fun!  
Be happy...  
Come on let's go get it on!  
Be happy...  
Everybody let's go have some fun

Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
So happy, yeah! so, so happy, yeah!

Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
Oh yeah, so happy...

Be happy...  
Come on let's go get it on!  
Be happy...  
Everybody let's go have some fun!  
Be happy...  
Come on let's go get it on!  
Be happy...

The video skipped the unimportant contestants and it was Grovyle's turn. He looked really serious, despite being a year or two younger.

"I'd like to make this clear, first of all. Yes, I am Sceptile's son. But I'm not him, so don't treat me like him. Sorry to disappoint you."

The crowd was silent, but girls were still swooning.

"My song is Wall to Wall by Chris Brown."

_Pull up, pull up, can't believe the girls, club packed  
What up, what up? Shawty wanna lead me to the back, to the back  
Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits  
And she just won't take no_

Hold up, hold up, now little mama wanna get bad  
Slow up, slow up, saying she don't wanna share what she have, she have  
Ain't no particular one that's getting the water gun  
So many that I want

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

Another two just came and said they love me on the radio  
Two twins, that's a cool little scenario  
They talking leaving right now  
Wanna put in some time 'cause you know what they're already about

One talking about she like the way that I pop  
And the other one said she wanna just watch  
I'm game for any damn thang, but there's more than 200 dames  
That's ready to go

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

So many look good in here  
I don't even know which one I want  
If I had to choose ya'll know  
I would take all ya'll wit me

Who wanna try me on the floor  
Who ready to come and get this  
All I know that I'm feeling this party  
And you can see I'm so with it

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
Yeah smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yeah smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yeah smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yeah smash on the radio, bet I penned it

The crowd completely forgot about Grovyle's sullen attitude and screamed their faces off. Sceptile looked proud and angry at the same time. Of course, he got no camera time, because a crazed fangirl raced onto the stage and tried to tackle Grovyle to death. Then we learned it was actually Pachirisu. That crazy nutcase.

Once more, the video skipped ahead. The current contestants caught a quick glimpse of Rai singing Cyclone by Baby Bash, but skipped over him. Pachirisu was up next.

"Hello, everyone, again!" she almost sang. "I'm Pachirisu, as you all probably know. I'm singing The Real Sugar Baby by Stephanie Beard. Any true Sailor Moon fan would know who that is!"

Silence from the crowd.

"O…Okay, then, here I go!"

_All right,  
Te-Test-Test-Test!  
Hello?  
Are we ready to go here?  
Ahem, may I have your attention, please?  
WHAT?  
May I have your attention, please?  
YEAH!  
Will the real Sugar Baby please speak up?  
We're gonna have a problem here!_

Y'all actin' like you've never seen a little white girl before, jaws all on the floor,  
Actin' like you can buy we in a sugar store  
CHA-CHING!  
Cruisin' the halls, you best be lookin' for more  
'Cuz I'm bigger than that, and I won't be stuck on the floor  
Haha-Haha-Haha  
WHAT YOU LAUGHIN' AT?  
You're all talkin' like, oh wait, no way, you're kidding!  
She didn't just sound how I thought she did, did she?  
YEAH YEAH YEAH!  
Hey-Hey-Hey, where's Sugar at?  
WHERE YOU AT?  
I'm right here, sleeping in Mocha's pocket!  
Tee-hee!  
Sugar-Sugar-Sugar-Sugar-Sugar-Sugar Baby! =Sugar Baby!=

I'm Sugar Baby, the real Sugar Baby, all you other Sugar Babies are just imitating  
So won't the real Sugar Baby please jump up! Please jump up! Please jump up!  
'Cuz I'm Sugar Baby, the real Sugar Baby, all you other Sugar Babies are just imitating  
So won't the real Sugar Baby please jump up! Please jump up! Please jump up!

WHOA!  
Look at her, walkin' around with her own her crew  
Mad Dog and Billy and Mocha too!  
She's so damn short, though!  
WHAT?  
Yeah!  
THAT'S MY GIRL, YO!  
And there's a million of us, just like me, fuss like me, just don't give a fu-…  
Oh! I would never say that!  
SUGAR!  
Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me…  
And it just might be the next best thing, but not quite me!

I'm Sugar Baby, the real Sugar Baby, all you other Sugar Babies are just imitating  
So won't the real Sugar Baby please jump up! Please jump up! Please jump up!  
'Cuz I'm Sugar Baby, the real Sugar Baby, all you other Sugar Babies are just imitating  
So won't the real Sugar Baby please jump up! Please jump up! Please jump up!

Oh, and could the rest of you please lie down…  
'Cuz…I can't see anything. Thanks!

Sugar-Sugar-Sugar-Sugar-Sugar-Sugar Baby! =Sugar Baby!=

-However, we will never know how the audience reacted, because the video shorted out and exploded at that moment. Seriously. Just, like, in a million pieces. But no one seemed to care. It wasn't their TV.

"Well, what an…interesting way to spend the episode," Trapinch said.

"Yeah, that wasn't even funny," Pikachu murmured. "What should we do now? We just filled the entire episode with song lyrics…I didn't catch a bit of humor."

Just then, Pikachu was launched into outer space when his chair shot up through the roof. Think tiny, vulnerable yellow mouse floating closer and closer to Mars.

Every single other contestant exchanged a look that said, "What in the world just happened?" Soon after, everyone else suffered the same fate. Now there was a big group of tiny, extremely vulnerable Pokemon floating closer and closer to Pluto so they could slowly and painfully freeze to death.

…Plusle gave a wry smile. "Heh…Heh heh…Heh heh heh…" Then she broke out in an elaborate tap dance.

"_BUT NO_, the chapter's not over yet!" Nidorina said, magically appearing from Plusle's summoning tap dance. "Listen, reviewers! Send us your OCs, we'll put the first twenty in season two! Here are the spots we have filled up:"

1: Rai the Pachirisu  
Owner: Furyfur  
Note: I promise I'll expand on this character later, but it'll take some time. It'll mostly happen over the filler chapters, where we'll be watching the Forbidden Season of Pokemon Idol.

2: RiRi the Pachirisu and Raiden the Raichu  
Owner: Furyfur and FoxMcCloud7921  
Note: These guys are singing together, so…They count as one. Which is precisely why WE NEED MORE OCS.

3: Sung the Gallade  
Owner: SungEd159  
Note: I missed you, Sung, hope you're reading this, I'd love to put your OC in! But you need to PM me his personality and song genre.

4: The Winner of Season One  
Owner: Furyfur  
Note: Whoever wins season one goes on to season two. So, work hard to make sure it's The Ketchum Experience! Or else…It may be Mawile! =dies=

5: Shaymin  
Owner: Mike Prower the Fox  
Note: Since Grovyle's father is a Sceptile, we won't do the Sceptile…but a Shaymin works. I'd like to keep the legendaries to a minimum, but come on, is Shaymin really a legendary? Also, we need personality and song genre. If you'd like to give him/her a name, that'd be fine, or she could remain nameless like most the season one characters are. Totally up to you.

6: Cyri the Flareon  
Owner: Cyri's Alter Ego  
Notes: See-rii. I think. Right? I forgot. Love you, girl, keep reading!

7: Pikette the Pikachu  
Owner: FoxMcCloud7921  
Notes: Debatable…I suppose we'll do that later. I always saw her as more of a supportive character, but we'll talk about that.

"Do you know what that means?" Nidorina said. "It means that if you haven't made an OC yet…There's tons of room open and almost no chance you'll be rejected! Unless your idea sucks! In which case, it will most likely be rejected. And also, we're limiting it to five OCs per person. Tell your friends! We'll love you if you do! Especially Plusle!"

"The love will never vanish!" Plusle said cutely. "Forever and ever!"

"See you next time…!"

**~Pokemon Idol~**

**I dub thee, the Worst Chapter Ever. How I loathe it. Man…I'm sorry. I ran over this one with a truck. I may as well have taken an excerpt from Twilight. So, depending on when I actually put this up, I wrote this on the same day I updated with the chapter before this. But since it's so horrible at the moment, I'm not going to update until I can make this chapter funny. So wait patiently. =Ha…I wrote that months ago.= I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. I need to go kill myself. ~Furyfur**


End file.
